The fine line between love and hate
by Skovko
Summary: As if things weren't bad enough that day after being told her ex is back in the company, things are about to take an even worse turn for Emily when The Shield has crazy plans involving her too. From there everything just seems to go downwards and she's got no other choice than to follow.
1. Property of The Shield

Emily had no clue why Stephanie had suddenly called her into her office. The call came from out of nowhere and Stephanie had sounded as if something was wrong over the phone. It wasn't as if Emily was scared or anything. She and Stephanie had always had a good bond but she could see on Stephanie's face that something was wrong as she stood there in her office.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.  
"I'm so sorry, Emily. I had no idea. My father kept it a secret right up until five minutes before I called you," Stephanie said.  
"What is it?" Emily asked.  
"Punk's back," Stephanie answered.

Emily swallowed hard as she took in those two words. Punk's back. She never thought she'd see him again after he walked out of the company six months earlier. Him walking away gave her the chance to finally escape him and Stephanie had been her main support in that decision.

"Can I be released?" She asked before she could even think it through.  
"I knew you'd ask that so I already asked my father and he said no. You know how he is. He follows the money," Stephanie said.  
"And if I just walk away?" Emily asked.  
"Can you afford the law suit he's gonna throw at you?" Stephanie asked.

Emily sighed. She couldn't. She wasn't paid enough to go through the kind of law suit Vince would drag her through. She had no other option than to stay until her contract expired.

"I still got a year left," she said lowly.  
"I know," Stephanie gave her an apologizing look. "But I've done everything I can to keep him away from you. Your matches won't be put back to back and Punk knows he's not allowed near you unless it's a matter of life or death."  
"Thank you," Emily said.

She knew they were empty words, yet she had no other choice than to believe them. If Punk truly wanted his hands on her again, there was no stopping him. It was just how this business worked.

"You know you can always come to me, right?" Stephanie asked.  
"I know," Emily nodded. "And I'm not the same woman I was six months ago. I'm not his victim anymore. I'm stronger."  
"I know, Emily. You worked so hard to get to this point and I'm proud of you. Don't let him take that away from you again," Stephanie said.

She walked down the hallway, having just left Stephanie's office. Her thoughts were running wild. Punk was back. She was anything but happy about that. She knew he was angry that she managed to get away from him even though he hadn't reached out to her in a long time.

She looked up as she saw someone walking towards her in the hallway. Three figures dressed in black. The Shield. As always they looked intimidating and most times they liked to play around with the women backstage and she hadn't always walked free from their shenanigans either but she saw them as harmless. She had been through hell with Punk. Roman, Seth and Dean seemed like annoying boys in a playground compared to Punk.

All three of them smirked as they approached her and she moved to the side to pass them quickly. She thought she was in the clear when she felt strong arms go under her arms, pulling her back against a hard chest and spinning her around. She came face to face with Seth and Dean so it could only be Roman holding her back.

"Where are you going so fast?" Seth asked.  
"I got a match," she answered.  
"Oh, you do?" Seth asked.  
"That's gonna be the least of your worries tonight," Roman said from behind her.

Something about this whole thing felt different. They didn't usually hold her back like this and the tone in their voices made her feel uneasy. Dean took a step forward and grabbed her jaw, squeezing it a little too tightly.

"Things are about to change around here," he said warningly.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Just you wait, sugar. Things are about to change a whole lot," he said.

With those words Roman let go off her arms and they continued walking down the hallway away from her without looking back at her at all. She stared at them for a few seconds, wondering what that was all about, until someone called her name to let her know her match was about to take place.

She didn't think before walking into her match against Asuka that she would actually win but she sure as hell would give it her best shot. The match had been going on for a while and she held Asuka's head locked in her arms while her knee pushed up into Asuka's stomach again and again, moving them both towards the turnbuckle with each strike. Asuka stood dazed up against the turnbuckle, only holding herself up by her arms on the top rope. Emily moved to the middle of the ring before running towards Asuka to hit her with a running high knee. In the last second Asuka moved to the side while getting her hands under Emily, pushing her upwards so she went over the top rope. She crashed down on her stomach on the stairs, momentarily getting the air knocked out of her, slowly rolling down the two steps to land on the floor.

"Are we moving in? We actually want her to be awake for this, right?" Roman asked lowly from their hiding spot in the darkness on top of the stairs.  
"Yeah, we do, but just wait one more second," Dean answered.

Emily pushed herself up with help of the barricade. She hadn't noticed Asuka had jumped out of the ring until she was hit with a clothesline that sent her over the barricade. She crashed down on the hard concrete and she knew Asuka was back in the ring as the referee started counting. She forced herself up to stand. She didn't wanna lose to a countout. There was no honour in that.

"You're not ready for Asuka!" Asuka shouted from the ring.

She leaned up against the barricade, trying to catch her breath. The referee stopped counting and she knew Asuka must have gotten out of the ring since the count started from scratch. She felt hands in her hair as she was being pulled backwards, her back going hard into the barricade, sending a jolt of pain through her.

"What the...?" Asuka asked lowly.

Emily looked up, wondering what had taken Asuka by surprise. She saw Roman, Seth and Dean moving down the stairs. Her mind went back to her little run in with them in the hallway. Dean had said she had to wait, that things were about to change. Were they coming down to help her? She moved towards the stairs, ready to meet them and hopefully stop them. She didn't want them interfering. As they were halfway down, something felt wrong. The way they looked at her. Her mind went back to other times they had interfered in matches. They never gave out any warning. They would just be in the ring all of the sudden, beating down whoever they didn't want to win. This was different. She slowly moved backwards again, away from them as they continued moving down the stairs. She jumped as she felt arms around her from behind.

"No!" Asuka said firmly and started pulling her over the barricade. "We need to get you out of here."

It wasn't until then she realized the match was over. The referee had counted them both out while she had been so focused on watching The Shield. For some weird reason both her and Asuka knew they were there for her and Asuka was helping her. She had heard people talk backstage about Asuka being all about honour and respect and right now she was proving it as she helped Emily over the barricade and ran up the ramp with her.

"Get her things!" Asuka yelled at Dana as they ran past her.

Dana ran without asking questions to the locker room she shared with Emily while Asuka continued running with Emily towards the parking lot. Just a minute later Dana came sprinting out with Emily's bag.

"Get out of here and hide. They weren't in there for me and I dread to think what their plans are with you," Asuka said before turning to Dana. "You convince them for as long as possible that she's inside your locker room so she gets a chance to disappear."

Emily sprinted up the stairs at the hotel to the third floor where her room was. For the first time in her life she wished she could move into an elevator. She had never minded the stairs before but this time every second mattered and she just couldn't go into the small metal box.

She packed her belongings faster than ever, threw a jacket over her body to hide that she was only in her ring gear, and then moved towards the stairs again to sprint back down. She almost jumped back with a scream when she opened the door to the lobby and heard Roman's voice.

"She's on the third floor," he said.

She heard the elevator close and she knew they were inside it moving up towards her room. There was no time to stand around and wait. She ran to the desk and threw her key card on it, shouting something about checking out before running back to the parking lot.

She drove away as fast as she could. It was an hour drive to the next town and she wondered what she should do. They would be at the same hotel as her and they would quickly find out which room was hers. She couldn't go there. She couldn't cancel her reservation either since they would figure out she wasn't staying there after all. She had to keep the reservation and still find somewhere else to sleep. Her thoughts were filled with all kinds of questions as she finally pulled into the next town. The second she saw a sign for a motel, she drove in that direction.

She locked the door behind her and pulled all the curtains. She was safe. No one knew where she was. It wasn't a place of her dreams but it didn't matter. She just needed it for one night. She moved to the bathroom and smiled as she saw the tub. She sure could use to lie down in hot water and relax for 30 minutes. She finally got out of her sweaty ring gear, filled the tub and lied down.

She closed her eyes and tried to get away from all the stress that had been around her the last hour. She drifted away in her mind, closing everything out. She didn't hear the lock being picked and feet moving into the room. She didn't know anyone was in there before someone grabbed her ankles and yanked her legs up, resulting in her going under water, fighting like crazy to get up for air. When the person finally let go, she was met with laughter as she surfaced. Laughter from the three men in black she just thought she had gotten away from.

"Get up!" Seth ordered.  
"How did you find me?" She asked.  
"We got eyes and ears everywhere, sugar," Dean laughed.  
"I said, get up!" Seth ordered a bit more angry.

By the looks on their faces there was no room for her to argue. She had to get up even though she really didn't want them to see her naked. Roman grabbed a towel and reached it towards her. She got up, snatched the towel from his hand and quickly wrapped it around her.

"You got five minutes to get dressed," Seth said.  
"And then what?" She asked.  
"And then you're going with us," Roman answered.  
"What the fuck is this about?" She asked.  
"You're The Shield's property now," Dean chuckled.  
"Come again?" She asked.  
"You heard me," Dean answered and moved close. "You belong to us."  
"And if I refuse?" She asked.

All three men roared with laughter and then Roman moved close.

"You ain't got a saying in this. From what we heard, you still got a year left of your contract so you got nowhere to run. Like it or not, you're with us now," he said and looked down her body. "And we're gonna have so much fun."

She knew she had lost. She really had nowhere to go. She was under contract and as long as she showed up for each show, no one would care that they controlled her. It wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened in their line of work. She turned her back against them, accepting it silently as she dropped the towel and got dressed, well aware of all three men staring at her naked body from behind.

"Alright, let's go," Dean said and grabbed her bags.

She sat in the back seat with Roman while Seth drove towards the hotel she was supposed to stay in in the first place. The guys chatted as if everything was normal, as if they were just four friends travelling together. As they reached the hotel, they got their bags from the trunk and moved inside the hotel together. It wasn't until they stopped in front of the elevator that she couldn't play along anymore.

"I'm taking the stairs," she said.  
"You can't get away from us," Roman smirked.  
"I'm not. I'm meeting you up there," she said.  
"Nice try, sugar," Dean chuckled.  
"I'm not going in there," she said.  
"Yes, you are," Roman said.

The door opened and they started moving inside but she stayed out there. She was down with them forcing her to be around them but no way she was going in there. Roman sighed annoyingly and grabbed her arm, expecting to easily pull her in there but she surprisingly put up a fight.

"I'm not going in there!" She raised her voice.  
"Come on!" Dean said annoyingly.  
"I'm not going into that thing! I'm not going in there!" She yelled.

People were turning their heads, wondering what was going on. Seth dropped his bags inside the elevator and moved to grab her arm instead of Roman.

"We can't have her cause a scene. We'll meet you on top," he said.

He dragged her towards the stairs and the second the door closed behind them and she knew she wasn't going inside that tiny little metal box, she felt like she could breathe again.

"Thank you," she said.

He was surprised she would utter any kind words to him after the way they were already treating her so it didn't take him long to figure out it hadn't been about her causing a scene and getting attention. She really had been scared.

"Claustrophobic?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she admitted.  
"Good to know," he said and pushed her towards the stairs. "Now move."

Roman and Dean were waiting for them in their room, not looking all too happy about her getting her way.

"What the hell was that all about?" Roman crossed his arms.  
"Apparently our girl here is claustrophobic," Seth said.  
"That's funny," Dean chuckled. "Here we are, taking you against your will, but a fucking elevator is what gets to you. Sugar, soon you'll learn you got nothing to fear but us."  
"You don't scare me," she hissed.  
"Oh really?" Seth laughed.  
"It's gonna be so much fun to break you," Dean smirked.  
"You think you can break me?" She shook her head.  
"I know we can," Dean said.

He moved so fast, his hands grabbing her upper arms, pushing her up against the nearest wall.

"You only get one choice here tonight. You want us to fuck you on the couch or bend you over the table?" He asked.  
"So that's what this is all about? You can't get laid the normal way so you have to force yourself on me?" She asked.

He looked so angry by those words. Clearly not what he had expected. She didn't care what any of them were expecting. She had felt real fear for a long time, back when she dated Punk. Nothing they would do to her could ever make her feel that scared again. She had changed, she refused to be the victim even though they tried to put her right back in that role. They could have their way with her, she didn't care. They would never break her. No one would break her again.

"Guess what, sugar?" Dean sneered. "You just lost your choice. Table it is."  
"Get out of your clothes," Seth said.

Dean let go off her and took a step back. They stood there all three of them side by side, just staring her down, waiting for her to do as she was told. She didn't portrait one single emotion in her face as she undressed in front of them. She didn't even wait for their next order but moved towards the table on her own. Dean followed behind, placing his hand on her neck, making her lean over the table. He held her like that while he ran his hand down her ass and in between her legs.

"I think you actually want this. You're wet," he said.  
"Natural way for the female body to respond," she said dryly.  
"Oh yeah?" She heard him open his pants. "And how is it gonna respond to this?"

He pushed his dick inside her, his hand still on her neck to hold her down. He didn't need to hold her down though. She wasn't moving or trying to get away. She didn't say a word. She just let him do his thing without protesting, not wanting to give any of them the satisfaction of thinking they could hurt her in any way. She gritted her teeth, trying not to make any sound as she felt the one thing she really didn't wanna feel in the situation.

"So you cumming was just a natural respond as well?" He chuckled as he pulled out.  
"Try researching the female body online a little better. This shit happens a lot," she tried continuing in that non-caring voice.  
"Really? I must do so," Dean said.

He moved away and Roman walked in behind her.

"Try thrusting to the right. She likes that," Dean said.

She silently damned Dean for letting Roman know how he had made her cum. Of course Roman took the ball and rolled with it, thrusting to the right as Dean had suggested, giving her another orgasm a few minutes later. She tried again to be as quiet as possible but she couldn't control her body as it shivered from cumming.

"You were right, Dean," Roman chuckled as he pulled out. "To the right, Seth."  
"To the right it is," Seth said as he moved in.

She couldn't understand it. If they were so contemplated on breaking her, why did they care about her pleasure at all? She didn't get a chance to think more about it as Seth sent her into a third orgasm. This time it took her by surprise and she couldn't catch herself before sounds of moaning left her mouth.

"Ha! I made her moan!" Seth said triumphantly as he pulled out. "I'm better than you guys."  
"You just got lucky," Roman said.  
"It's not luck. It's pure skill. My dick is the best," Seth said.  
"Show off!" Roman pushed him and laughed.

The guys were bickering for fun as they moved towards the rooms they would be sleeping in. None of them said another word to her or even looked back as they left her there. It was her one chance to run but where could she go? She knew they were right. There was still one year left of her contract and she had to stay. She couldn't run. Even if she did, they would find her in the arenas and no doubt they would make things even worse for her.

She found her panties and shirt on the floor and put them back on before moving towards the couch. At least there was a pillow and a blanket there so she wouldn't be cold. She lied down and stared up in the ceiling as she thought about this crazy evening that had turned her life around so fast. Everything from being told Punk was back to being kidnapped by The Shield. She had no idea what their game plan was with her but she knew she had to play along and it wouldn't be that hard. After all, she had been at the mercy of Punk for a long time and he still scared her more than those three together ever could.


	2. Sweet dreams

Dean wasn't too sure what he would find when he woke up that morning and walked out of his room. He knew there was a 50% chance that she had run and most women probably would have taken the chance so he kind of expected her not to be there. He was actually surprised to see that not only was she still there, she was awake and dressed, sitting on the couch, watching him over the back of it as he came out of his room.

"You're still here?" He asked.  
"Wasn't I supposed to?" She asked.  
"You were," he chuckled. "I just thought you'd actually run and have us chase you down tonight at the arena. It would have been a lot of fun."  
"There's still time," she said.

He jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her with a grin on his face.

"Go ahead. Run, hide, scream, cry. It won't do you any good," he said.  
"I know," she said.  
"You know?" He snickered. "You're just sucking out all the fun that could have been."  
"What do you actually want from me?" She sighed.

Someone cleared their throat and they both looked over the back of the couch to see Roman and Seth were standing there.

"I suppose we should have a quick talk about this," Roman said.  
"Basically we just wanna have a little bit of fun," Seth flashed her a smile.  
"I'm not laughing," she said.  
"I like her," Dean chuckled. "Always so dry in her answers, thinking we might get bored of her soon and let her go. Not gonna happen, sugar."  
"So what are the rules? Am I to sit here and wait for you to have your fun again?" She asked.  
"No, you can leave if you want," Seth answered.  
"I can?" She asked.  
"Sure. You're not our prisoner. You can leave and go shopping or whatever the fuck it is you women like to do. You just travel with us, sleep with us and basically do what we say when we say it," Seth said.  
"But not your prisoner?" She said sarcastically.

Dean grabbed her jaw and turned her head back to look at him.

"You're our girl," he said.  
"Your girl?" She snorted. "I'm your fucking toy."  
"You're our girl!" He gritted his teeth and squeezed a little tighter on her jaw.  
"You got a funny way of going around it. Did it ever occur to any of you to ask me out a date instead?" She asked.  
"Come on! Everyone knows you don't date since Punk. It's not like no one hasn't asked you after him," Seth said.

She snapped her head back to get free of Dean's grip so she could look over the back of the couch at Seth and Roman again.

"Really? You think I wanna go out with someone like Dolph?" She rolled her eyes.  
"It's not just Dolph. Kofi and Chad asked you out too," Sath said.  
"The talk sure goes around fast in the male locker room. I thought we women were known to gossip," she said with a hint of a smile.  
"Point is that you say no to everyone," Roman said.  
"I do. And I'll keep doing so," she said.  
"So now you're here," he said. "Let's get some breakfast and then hit the gym."

Again they all acted like they were just four friends together during breakfast. She kept quiet for most of it, just observing them. She couldn't figure them out at all so she just watched and listened, hoping at some point one of them would slip and give away their plan. Because there had to be a plan. It couldn't be as simple as them just wanting her. There had to be something deeper. At least that's what she told herself for the time being.

After breakfast they packed their gym bags and headed out. She felt nervous as they stopped in front of the elevator and waited for it to arrive on their floor. She wasn't going into it and she just hoped one of them would have mercy on her like the night before. She started shaking as the door opened and they stepped inside.

"See you downstairs," Dean said and winked.  
"What?" She asked.

The door closed and left her there alone. They hadn't been kidding. She was free to walk around on her own. She knew this was another test like her spending the night on the couch. They wanted to see if she would still be there, still come to them, still do as she was told. She walked down the stairs and were met by their smiling faces in the lobby. She had once again passed the test. They would give her freedom as long as she just played along with their game. And play along she would.

The hours in the gym went by fast. They let her do her thing while they did their thing. She watched them from time to time, several times catching them in checking both her and other women out.

After going back to the hotel she decided to test them to see if they really had meant it when they had said she was free to roam around without them. She simply walked out of the room without a word and stayed away for three hours. She found a quiet coffee shop and just sat there thinking about how screwed up everything was. There came no phonecalls or text messages and when she finally returned, no one seemed mad. She was of course asked where she had been and they accepted her answer without drilling further into it. They just asked her to pack her bags so they could leave straight from the arena later and get on the road without having to go back to the hotel first.

Their demeanor changed that evening as they walked into the arena. They somehow seemed to straighten their backs a little more, they seemed more angry, more possessive. Dean and Seth grabbed an arm each while Roman walked behind her and they all escorted her like that to the locker room she would be in this evening. It felt like all air was being sucked out of her as they walked her like that, clearly showing to everyone they were in charge of her. It wasn't until she closed the door behind her to the locker room that she felt like she could breathe normally again.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Dana asked.

Dana jumped up from the bench and hurried over to place an arm around Emily.

"You didn't get away?" She asked.  
"I did. They just found me. I don't know how," Emily answered.  
"What do they want?" Dana asked.  
"Nothing good," Emily answered.

She wasn't about to tell Dana what had happened. It was no one's business and she didn't want anybody else to start worrying about her. All people needed to know right now was that she was with them in some sort of weird way. She knew their names alone would make most people back away and she could actually use that down the line.

"So what will you do?" Dana asked.  
"Play along," Emily said and gave her a tired smile.

That night she had a rematch with Asuka after both of them being counted out the night before. Things between her and Asuka had also changed. The night before she was an enemy. This night she was something else. Not a friend but someone who had shown to at least help her. Asuka smiled at her and then stuck her hand out to shake as a sign of respect. Emily took it and then the referee rang the bell.

Soon they were locked up in a heated battle. Like the night before Emily didn't actually expect to defeat Asuka but she would go down swinging. She suddenly had a whole lot more frustration bottled up inside to use on the other woman but no matter how many punches and kicks she got in, Asuka still managed to get her down with a hip attack. Just a few seconds later she found herself in the Asuka lock. She didn't want to tap but she couldn't get out. She raised her hand but before she could tap out, the weight of the ring shifted and Asuka was yanked off her. She growled as she turned around, already knowing who she would find there before coming face to face with the three hounds. Dean was holding Asuka while Seth and Roman just stood there looking mean as always.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She shouted as she got up to stand.  
"You were about to tap," Seth said.  
"Of course I was. She had me," she said.  
"No girl of ours tap," Dean said.  
"I'm not your fucking girl!" she sneered.

She closed the gap between them so fast and slapped him as hard as she could before he could even see it coming. He loosened his grip on Asuka and she yanked the woman behind her, getting her out of harm's way which was an odd contrast to them actually having a match.

"Get the fuck out!" She hissed.  
"Or what?" Dean moved his head down so they were nose to nose.  
"Get out!" She shouted and pointed to the outside of the ring.

A low laugh came from Roman as he crossed the ring and placed his hand on Dean's arm.

"Alright, let's see how she handles this on her own," he said.

All three men rolled out of the ring but stayed to watch. Emily turned around to look at Asuka who stood there with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Emily said.  
"Not your fault," Asuka said.  
"Ready?" Emily asked.  
"No one is ready for Asuka," Asuka smirked.

A knee went up into Emily's stomach and before she knew it, she found herself back in the Asuka lock as if she had never left. She could hear the guys growl and shout from the outside so she quickly raised her hand and tapped before they could make their way back into the ring and stop it one more time. Asuka had won. It was a fair fight. She didn't want to use any dirty tricks to pick up a victory. Asuka took off running before any of the guys got the idea of putting their hands on her to break her in half.

Emily looked up and was met by the angry face of Dean who was staring at her from the outside. None of the guys spoke a word. Their faces said it all. She rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp with all three of them right behind her. They followed behind her all the way to the locker room where they finally left her so they could go back to the arena for their own match.

There was an eerily feeling hanging in the air later in the car. She had watched their match on a monitor, studying them as she felt she had to do now, and then she had gone to the car to wait for them. She was seated in the back with Roman again and everything was dead quiet. Dean was still obviously pissed off and he refused to speak which seemed to rub off on the other two. When Seth tried to turn on the radio, Dean had pushed his hand away, not allowing any sounds to travel in the darkness with them. The silence was tormenting.

Seth parked the car at the next hotel and they all got out. Seth grabbed her bag as well as his own and they all walked into the lobby in silence. She went to wait by the elevator with them. She had proved herself earlier that she would come to them after taking the stairs several times so nothing should have changed about that.

"Guess what," Dean said as the elevator door opened. "You shouldn't have slapped me."

Before she could react, he had pulled her into the elevator, shoving her into the corner and blocking her way. She screamed and tried to push past him but he stood his ground. As she watched the elevator door close, she felt the air being sucked right out of her. She literally couldn't breathe. She slid down the wall, gasping for air, shaking like crazy. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't really hear. She could hear noises, their voices, but she couldn't make out what they were actually saying. She was sure she was about to die.

"Wow," Dean said lowly and stepped back.  
"What the hell did you expect?" Roman growled and dropped down on his knees next to her.  
"Not that," Dean answered.  
"Emily? Can you hear me?" Roman asked. "Come on, baby girl, breathe."  
"Finally," Seth sighed in relief as the elevator stopped and the door opened.  
"Get her up," Dean said.  
"She's not responding," Roman said.  
"Do something," Seth said.

Roman lifted her up and left the bags to be carried by Seth and Dean. He carried her to their room and Seth quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Roman continued carrying her into the first room and put her down on the bed.

"It's alright. You're alright," he said.

He could see it in her eyes that she was there again. Her eyes were watery and he knew she was fighting back the tears only because she didn't wanna cry in front of them. He gave her a little smile and retreated from the room, allowing her to have a moment in privacy.

"What the hell, Dean?" Roman asked.  
"I guess she wasn't lying about being claustrophobic," Dean said.  
"Really?" Roman asked and crossed his arms.  
"Okay, I lost it back there but isn't that kind of the whole deal with her? Aren't we supposed to fuck her up?" Dean asked.  
"We do want her to stay for the long run, not drive her straight to the asylum with a mental breakdown," Roman said.

Dean placed his hands on his sides and tilted his head back. A loud sound of annoyance left him.

"Look, we all knew things like this would happen but that was fucking scary to see her like that," Roman said.  
"Did I cross the line?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not sure if there's any lines here," Seth sighed. "But Roman will fix it, right Roman?"

Roman didn't answer. He just gave them a knowing look before walking back into the room where he had left her and closed the door behind him. She was still lying on the bed but she had turned so her back was against the door. He stripped down to his boxers and walked over to the bed.

"Are you gonna sleep in that?" He asked.

She didn't answer but she got up from the bed to get out of her clothes and shoes until she was in her panties and shirt. She laid back down with her back against him, never once looking at him. He turned the light off and went to lie next to her. He placed a hand on her hip and leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Come here," he said.

He rolled her over on her back and kissed her shoulder. He moved his lips over her body, leaving kisses from her shoulder all the way up to her face where his lips quickly found hers. She had no clue what was going on. Last night they had all been so rough with her and Dean had more or less tried to kill her ten minutes ago and now Roman was being gentle and sweet, kissing her instead of just tearing her clothes off and taking her. For some strange reason she opened her mouth and let his tongue inside to connect with hers.

He groaned into her mouth and his fingers started running down her body until they found their way inside her panties. Again her body betrayed her like the night before. She knew it before he started smiling against her lips when he felt it. She was wet. He ran his fingers up and down her folds a couple of times before finally pushing two of them inside her, thrusting them into her while his thumb ran circles on her clit. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but moan.

"You like that?" He asked as he moved his lips to her neck.

She didn't wanna answer, she didn't wanna tell him that she did, so she just let out another moan. He chuckled against her skin and seemed to accept the moan as an answer and then started kissing and gently biting down on her neck.

"Yeah, you like that," he said lowly.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy it. She couldn't fight it and he was right, she did like it. He kept working his fingers on her, slowly speeding up as she was getting close, working her into an orgasm and not stopping until she started coming down from her high.

He pulled out his fingers and then it hit her. There probably would be a do over from last night. Seth and Dean would slam the door open, maybe even laughing at what they had heard, and they would all take turns again. Her thoughts were interrupted as Roman suddenly kissed her again, just a short tender kiss, and then he laid down and put an arm over her.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

She couldn't believe it. Was that really it? Had he really done an unselfish thing, giving her pleasure without receiving any, and now he was just gonna let her go to sleep? It felt weird. For a long time she stayed awake, still expecting something more to happen, but finally she gave up fighting it and fell asleep.


	3. Going home

She couldn't quite remember where she was when she woke up next morning and opened her eyes. The room didn't seem familiar at all. It wasn't until she rolled around on her other side and looked into Roman's sleeping face that it all came back to her. She felt sick to her stomach and hurried out of bed. She stumbled out of the room and was met by two concerned faces as Seth and Dean noticed her crouching over.

"Bathroom?" She managed to get out.  
"There," Seth said and pointed at a door.

She ran the short distance, pushed open the door, dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up. It was all too much for her right in that second. Someone grabbed her hair and pulled it away from her face in a helping manner and she felt pathetic and grateful at the same time. Once again she was hit with mixed emotions that she couldn't understand.

"That's it, babe, get it all out," Seth said soothingly.

Babe. She caught that one word, just like she had caught Roman calling her baby girl last night when she had a minor breakdown in the elevator. Dean seemed to be calling her sugar no matter his mood but Seth and Roman had slipped while trying to be sweet towards her. She wasn't sure if it meant anything but right now all information had to be restored in her brain, at least until she could figure out what it was all about.

"Feel better?" He asked and stroked her over her head.  
"A little," she answered and leaned back a bit. "I could use a shower though."  
"Of course. I'll give you some privacy," he said.

She could have laughed if she wasn't feeling so bad. He wanted to give her privacy. That had to be the joke of the year after what they had already put her through. Nevertheless he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him so she could shower in peace. Once she was done, the guys were waiting for her in the kitchen with breakfast prepared.

"I made pancakes," Dean said with a little goofy smile.  
"Trying to poison me?" She asked.  
"Just try them. He can cook," Roman said.  
"So he's actually good at something," she said and sat down.

The comment earned her a hard look from Dean but he didn't say anything. It might be for the better because she was ready to lash out with comments about him being bad at fucking and she knew what kind of punishment might await her if she went there.

"You're feeling better now?" Seth decided to change the subject.  
"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders.  
"You know what made you feel so bad in the first place?" He continued.  
"Everything that happened last night," she said.  
"Dean's not gonna do that again," Roman said.  
"No, actually it was what you did to me after that," she said.  
"What I did?" He gave her a look of surprise. "I remember I made you feel good."  
"You're just seeing what you want to see. All three of you are," she said.  
"Oh yeah?" He grabbed on to the edge of the table. "How about all three of us make you feel good right now?"  
"Like you did two nights ago?" She refused to back down.

He was about to lose his shit and they all knew it. Seth decided to jump in once more before everything went down.

"Should you be fighting tonight after throwing up?" He asked concerned.  
"It's just Alexa. I can take her," she answered.  
"Yeah, but you just threw up and I just think..." He said.  
"I said, I can take her!" She stared at him.  
"Okay, excuse me for trying to care for you a little bit," he grumped.  
"Don't," she said and finally reached for a pancake. "Don't pretend to care. Just do whatever the fuck you want. I can't take this fake shit."  
"It's not..." he mumbled.

He didn't finish the sentence since Dean placed his hand on his arm, stopping him from whatever he was going to say.

"Alright, sugar. You wanna fight tonight, sure, fight all you want. We won't stop you," Dean said.  
"And don't interfere either," she said.  
"Don't worry, you're on your own," he smirked.

Dean wasn't lying. She was on her own that night as she fought Alexa in the ring. She didn't feel sick anymore. She had cared for her body all day, making sure to eat and drink right, and now here she was, having Alexa's head locked in between her hands while her knee constantly went up into the blonde woman's stomach, moving them both step by step until Alexa's back was up against the turnbuckle. Emily moved to the middle of the ring and ran in with a running high knee that connected clean with Alexa's face. Alexa stumbled down and Emily climbed to the top robe and jumped down with a senton. She grabbed Alexa's leg and the referee counted to three. Emily's hand was raised in victory and she couldn't help but send a thought to her three tormentors. She told them she had this and she hadn't been lying.

She wasn't surprised that they weren't waiting for her in the gorilla. She knew they had a match after the next one so they were somewhere warming up. She walked through the gorilla and out in the hallway. Bray stood leaning up against a wall, just watching her as she came closer. He always did that. Watching people. He had to know most things that were going around even though people tried covering it up.

"How are you feeling, butterfly?" He asked.  
"Butterfly?" She shook her head and giggled. "Go creep on someone else, Bray."

She continued to the locker room where she quickly showered and changed before heading towards the car. She knew she might do something she wasn't supposed to in that moment, but to be fair they hadn't said she wasn't supposed to continue with her original plans. So she might have stolen the spare key to the car from Roman's bag and she might have forgotten to tell them she was leaving but those were minor details. She unlocked the car, got her bags and left the extra key in the trunk before closing it again. She smiled at Dana as she came walking out and got into her rental. They drove straight to the airport. She turned off her phone and found her gate. Home. She was going home. Two days of freedom before she had to be back on the road again.

She enjoyed the peace and quiet on the flight home. She quickly caught a cab in the airport and drove home. Home sweet home. She unpacked her bags and started the washing machine before finally turning her phone back on. She should have known it would be filled with angry text messages and voicemails. She hadn't even made her way through all the texts before it started ringing and Seth's name showed on the display.

"Miss me already?" She asked as she picked up.  
"Where the fuck are you?" He shouted.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" She chuckled. "I went home, Seth."  
"And why would you do something that stupid?" He seethed.  
"Because we got two days off. What did you expect me to do? Stand on a street corner somewhere until we have to go back to work. You didn't say I was supposed to go somewhere else and every female in the locker room knows that you three never take any woman home to show where you live," she said.

There was a short moment of silence and she could just see the three of them exchanging looks over the phone.

"She's right," Dean said lowly in the background.  
"Did you actually have a plan?" She sighed.  
"That's not important," Seth growled.  
"So no," she shook her head. "Come on, Seth, hand me a bone here. I'll see you in two days and I'll unfortunately be all yours again. Can't you jerk off each other meanwhile?"  
"What the hell did you just say?" Roman's voice roared through the phone.  
"Two days," she quickly repeated and hung up.

She turned her phone off before they could call her back. She knew she was in a lot of trouble, not just from going home but also from that comment. Why did she have to say something that stupid? Why did she go home without clearing it with them first? Did she really want to piss them off even more? One thing was for sure. She was not turning her phone back on for those two days.

Two days went by way too fast. All she wanted to do was stay at home, far away from anything related to wrestling, but she knew she couldn't. She only packed one bag this time, she could always wash her clothes along the way. The cab was on time, she had hoped it wouldn't so she would miss her flight, anything to have an excuse for not going. She sighed as she got in. She really didn't wanna go back.

She turned on her phone the second the plane landed. She knew she had to. She still had a lot of angry text messages and voicemails but she didn't care. No reason to deal with them when she was about to come face to face with the guys at the arena. She stopped in her tracks as she walked out of her gate and saw Seth waiting for her. She had thought she had at least 30 more minutes to get herself ready to meet them again and there he was.

"Finally," he said as he grabbed her arm.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"What does it look like? I'm picking you up," he answered.  
"I could have taken a cab," she said.  
"But you're not," he stated the obvious.

He didn't say another word while he drove them to the arena and she didn't feel like talking either so they just drove in complete silence. She knew it was the calm before the storm. Once he parked the car, he turned his head and looked at her.

"Why did you run off like that? You could have talked to me first. I've been nothing but nice to you," he said.  
"I beg to differ," she said.  
"That ends now," he said.

He grabbed her behind the head and forced her face down to his crotch. She met nothing but his pants and it wasn't about anything sexual. It was about him stating his dominance over her. The door on his side was opened and he finally let go off her.

"Starting without us?" Roman chuckled.  
"Just letting her know what she'll be getting later," Seth said and got out of the car.

She gathered herself quickly and stepped out of the car as well, refusing to show any of them that she was upset.

"Did you tell her the good news?" Dean asked.  
"No, I thought we should do it together," Seth answered.  
"What news?" She asked.  
"Not just news. Good news," Dean chuckled.

He moved over to her, walking too close and she stepped back until she connected with the hood of the car. He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and the car.

"You were right. We've never taken any woman home," he said.  
"Until now," Roman chimed in.  
"So we had a little talk while you were out of reach," Dean reached up and twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers. "And you're gonna be the first."  
"What an honour," she said sarcastically.  
"It is actually but that's not all," Seth said.  
"You see, while you were in the air, we had a truck stopping by to pick up all your clothes and girly items," Dean grinned.  
"You what?" She asked shocked.  
"And we called the guy you rent from and told him you were moving out," he said.  
"You had no right!" She shouted.  
"No, but we still did it," he started laughing. "So you're with us now. For good."

She didn't care she would anger him again like that night in the ring. She reached up and slapped him hard. He just laughed even louder and then leaned close to her face.

"Yeah, you're really angry right now. Save some of that fight for later," he said warningly.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the car. Once again they escorted her through the building, telling everyone with their body language alone to stay far away from her, and then they left her at the locker room. No one was there as she entered and it gave her time to just sit down and think things through. There was no way out. They had her locked down tight. And still she refused to be a victim again. She could get through this. She knew it. She had to.

They acted normal after the show as they drove to the hotel but she knew that was all it was. An act. She knew they were still angry at her for going home without permission. She waited by the elevator with them, watching them step inside and the door close. When she finally made it up the stairs, they were waiting for her as expected. They moved to their room together and Seth unlocked it. Once she heard the click from the door closing behind them, she knew it was show time. She turned around and was met with their predatory faces.

"Undress!" Seth ordered.

She got out of her clothes, not showing one shred of emotion. She refused to let them break her.

"Couch or table?" She asked as if she didn't care at all.  
"I think you earned the floor today," Seth said as he walked over and grabbed her hair. "Fucking you into the hard floorboards. That's all you deserve after that little stunt you pulled. Now get down!"

He pushed her down on her knees and she quickly moved all the way down on her stomach.

"Oh no, on your back. I wanna see your face while I fuck the shit out of you," he said.

She rolled over and found a spot in the ceiling to stare at. She heard him open his pants and shortly after she felt him as he went on top of her and pushed his dick inside of her. He grabbed her jaw and shook her head a little.

"Look at me!" He demanded. "I said, look at me!"

But she didn't. She kept staring at the spot in the ceiling and it pissed him off. He thrust into her as hard as he could, hoping to hurt her in the process. It only made him cum so fast and he growled annoyingly as he moved away from her, knowing she somehow had beat him at his own game.

Dean moved in next, placing her legs on his shoulders, pushing down over her while he thrust in deep. Roman sat down next to her and reached in between her legs, playing with her clit while Dean fucked her. She tried her hardest to block it out, think unsexy thoughts, just stare at the stupid spot in the ceiling, but she couldn't fight it. She bit down hard on the inside of her cheek, hoping not to make any sound, but small moans still came out as they managed to make her cum together.

Both men chuckled and Dean came right after. He moved away and Roman took his place, leaning over her as Seth had done, thrusting in just right, making sure to pull all the way out before pushing all the way in so she would feel every inch of him. He set a fast pace but not fast enough to cum too soon. He wanted her to cum again and he didn't let himself go over the edge until he got what he wanted.

"Now who's the best dick this time?" He chuckled at Seth as he pulled out.  
"You couldn't even make her cum," Dean taunted too.  
"No, I didn't allow her to cum. There's a difference. She didn't deserve it after running away," Seth grunted.  
"If you say so," Roman laughed.

He bent over her, grabbed her arms and pulled her up from the floor.

"Where do you wanna sleep tonight?" He asked.

It didn't go unnoticed at all that they were actually giving her a choice. She knew the punishment was over and things were back to normal. Well, as normal as she could call this whole thing.

"The couch is just fine," she said.  
"Suit yourself," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You know where to find us if you change your mind."


	4. A glimpse of the past

The stupid couch hadn't been pleasent to sleep on at all but she had been too stubborn to go into any of their rooms to sleep in a real bed so she had sucked it up and tried to sleep. She did get some sleep but not enough and she was up early. She had just gotten dressed in her running clothes when Dean came out of his room dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"Sleep well?" He twisted a little smirk.  
"I don't complain," she said.  
"Not out loud, you don't," he said. "But we both know that couch is a piece of shit. I tested it before Seth picked you up yesterday. I'm actually surprised you stayed on it the entire night."  
"It was better than the alternative," she said.

He chuckled and shook his head, amused as always by her dry answers.

"When will you realize we're not such bad guys as you want us to be?" He asked.  
"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe him.  
"Nevermind. You're going out for a run?" He asked.  
"I was planning to unless you're gonna tell me otherwise," she answered.  
"I'm not. You already know you got freedom around us. So let's run together," he said.  
"You think you can keep up with me?" She asked.  
"Only one way to find out," he gave her a sassy smile.  
"You wanna leave a note to the others?" She asked.  
"I got my phone. They can see where I am," he said.

She gave him a puzzled look and he smiled back at her.

"We got this app installed on all our phones so we can always track each other. We should put it on your phone as well," he said.  
"Won't that give me some sort of advantage if I always know where you are?" She asked.  
"Oh no, it doesn't work that way. This is a special designed app so you have to apply if you wanna follow someone. We're not gonna grant you that application. But you're gonna take ours," he said.  
"Of course," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

He gave her another sassy smile. She wasn't about to start arguing on the matter. She knew she wouldn't win. She could only hope he would forget about it again.

"So let's run," he said.  
"Not a word while we're running," she said.

He took the elevator down while she took the stairs and they met up in the lobby. He granted her one wish and didn't say a word while they ran side by side. She had expected it to feel weird and forced but it actually felt normal running with him. Once again one of them managed to pull her feelings in both directions and her mind felt like exploding from everything. If only she had someone to confide in who would be able to somehow understand what was going on inside her head.

"Nice run?" Roman asked once they returned.  
"Yeah, it was good," Dean answered and turned to look at her. "You wanna shower first or should we shower together?"  
"What answer do you really expect me to give?" She asked.  
"I know but you can't blame a man for trying," he winked at her. "Go shower. And leave your phone. We'll install that app meanwhile."

Of course he remembered. She took her phone and slid it across the table, not caring if any of them actually caught it or if it would fall to the floor and break. She was somehow hoping for the last option but of course Seth moved in as a ninja and caught it.

She ended her shower with pounding her fist into the wall a couple of times. No matter how many times she turned it around in her head, she couldn't make sense of any of it. Of them, of herself, of anything. She turned off the water with a sigh, accepting that no answers would come to her by punishing the wall, and then she dried herself and got dressed. They were sitting at the table with breakfast ready as she came out and Seth handed her phone back to her.

"We put a code on the app so you won't accidently go in there and turn us off," he said.  
"Accidently?" She giggled scornfully.  
"We know you would never shut us out on purpose," Dean said.  
"Of course not," she rolled her eyes before looking at the table. "Pancakes again?"  
"Don't deny you missed them," Dean winked.  
"You're not as good a cook as you think," she said.

She still reached for a pancake, refusing to tell him that they probably were the best pancakes she ever had. She knew if she handed them anything good, as small as it might be, she would never hear the end of it.

"Rematch with Alexa tonight?" Roman asked.  
"Triple threat with her and Nia," she answered.  
"Girl, they are gonna murder you," Dean chuckled.  
"One can only hope," she sulked.  
"Aw, don't be like that. Just admit you love us," Roman smiled widely.  
"Delusional much, are we?" She asked.

All three guys chuckled but at least none of them chose to continue the conversation.

"You wanna hit the gym with us?" Seth asked once they were done with breakfast.  
"No thanks, I made plans with Dana," she said. "That is if I'm still allowed to have friends."  
"Of course you are. I don't get why you won't believe us when we say you're free to roam," he said.  
"Excuse me for having trouble seeing the good sides of you in all this," she said.  
"There's my little sugar girl with her dry answers," Dean giggled and walked over to kiss her cheek. "Sometimes you're just so adorable."

She moved away from him fast and gave him a hard look. It only made him laugh but at least he didn't move in close again.

"So we'll see you tonight at the arena," Roman said with a smile.

They all disappeared out of the room and all of the sudden everything just seemed so quiet around her. She looked at her phone, debating whether or not to leave it behind, but she figured she better play the good girl part and take it along so they could see where she and Dana went. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary. Just lunch, some window shopping, maybe getting a cup of coffee somewhere. Just friends being friends. Better to let the guys in on as much as possible to earn their trust. It might come in handy further down the line.

She arrived to the arena early. She did it on purpose to avoid the unwelcome escort the guys always gave her when they arrived together. She was opening this evening against Alexa and Nia and she knew those two would work together to take her down. It wasn't a question whether or not she would lose. She knew she would. It was only a question of how much they would hurt her.

The question was answered shortly after. They didn't waste any time once the bell rang. They threw themselves at her, furiously beating her down without stopping for what seemed like hours but was probably only a minute or two. Long enough for her to feel completely out of breath. They weren't gonna allow her one single blow to any of them. The air was knocked out of her as Nia landed a mean leg drop on her. Through clouded eyes she saw Alexa starting to climb to the top rope. She knew a twisted bliss was incoming.

The crowd was suddenly shouting and she turned her head to see three figures in black moving down the stairs fast. Not again. She didn't want this. She would take a beating if she had to, it was part of their job, but she would not have them interfere with her matches. She couldn't get up to stop them though. She still couldn't catch her breath. What happened next took everyone by surprise. Nia was out of the ring fast and just as Seth was about to jump over the barricade as the first one, Nia ran in as fast as she could and pushed him back hard. He flew back into Dean and Roman, sending all three of them crashing down to the ground since no one had been expecting it. Emily didn't see anymore since Alexa came crashing down with her twisted bliss. She heard the referee count to three and the bell rang. She had lost to Alexa.

The weight of Alexa left her body and she heard the tiny woman roll out of the ring and she knew both her and Nia were disappearing up the ramp fast. They weren't dumb enough to stick around with three angry Shield members getting up from the ground, realizing they had been taken out by one single woman.

She couldn't get up. For some reason she still struggled to breathe. She didn't move until someone grabbed both her wrists and dragged her out of the ring. Her feet landed on the floor and the rest of her body would have followed if it hadn't been for Roman holding her up.

"Can you walk?" He asked lowly.  
"I think so," she answered.  
"Then walk," he growled.

He started moving, one hand still firmly around one of her wrists, and she had no other choice but to follow him. Seth and Dean were there as well, escorting her like they always did, all the way to the locker room.

She stayed in the locker room the rest of the night, not wanting to see anybody except for Dana who was kind enough to bring her some water and fruit from catering. The Shield was in the main event so she just sat there and waited for a couple of hours until the show was finally over and it was time to go.

As always Seth drove them back to the hotel. The guys chatted like friends as she expected them to by this point. As always she waited with them for the elevator to arrive and watched them walk into it. She took the stairs alone, knowing they would be waiting by the door as she came out.

She walked in front of them towards their hotel room and just two steps before she reached it, her blood ran cold and she stopped dead in her tracks. Further down the hallway a door to one of the other rooms opened and Punk came walking out. She hadn't seen him since he had returned and she had hoped it would stay that way but there he was. She didn't know he still held that much power over her, able to make her feel so scared, but she took a step backwards and collided with a hard chest. She didn't know which one of them it was but she instinctly moved her hand behind her to find the hand of the person, looking for any comfort she could get. The person behind her squeezed her hand, somehow making her feel a bit more calm. Seth stepped into her view and unlocked the door and it wasn't until the door opened, she learned that it was Dean's hand she was holding as he didn't let go but instead moved her into the hotel room. Roman and Seth followed fast and it wasn't until the door closed behind them that she finally let go of Dean's hand and took in a deep breath while leaning up against the nearest wall.

"Are you alright?" Dean gently placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted and pushed his hand away.  
"Wow, easy there, sugar. It's just me," he said.  
"You're really scared of Punk, aren't you?" Seth asked.  
"What's it to you?" She sneered.  
"What happened between you?" Roman asked.  
"He left the company, I left him. Simple as that," she said.  
"Don't lie," Seth said.  
"Why not? You don't care anyway," she said.

The guys shared some looks but they went unnoticed to her as she still stood leaned up against the wall with her eyes planted on the floor.

"We saw you guys together back then. You always seemed inseparable," Roman said.  
"No man could even get close to you," Seth chuckled.  
"Because I was his fucking prisoner," she growled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
"Unlike what you're doing to me, Punk never let me go anywhere on my own. Either he was there or that snake Heyman or he hired someone else to be around me. I was only allowed to use a bathroom on my own but other than that, someone was always around me," she said.  
"You see. I told you this morning we're not such bad guys," Dean said.  
"Dean," Roman gave him a look. "Not the time."  
"Sorry," Dean muttered.  
"What else, baby girl?" Roman asked.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"What about that time where you broke your arm? You were gone for two months while he was still on the road," Seth said.  
"He hired ten guys to watch the house 24/7. I never left it once. And they were told to keep me inside no matter what," she said.  
"No matter what?" Seth asked.  
"You didn't notice me returning with a black eye?" She asked.  
"Punk said you slipped in the shower," Dean said.  
"Oh, that you remember. Yeah, people always believed him. One of those men had loose hands and was stupid enough to leave a visible mark," she sighed.

She felt arms wrap around her from behind and she was being pulled away from the wall.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," Dean said softly.

Neither Roman or Seth objected to that and she doubted she had any saying in it, she wasn't even sure she would say no if he actually asked her, so she followed him into his room. She stood on the floor, watching him undress. He kept his eyes on her but didn't speak a word while his clothes left him piece by piece. Once he was left only in his boxers, he moved over to her and bowed his head down to kiss her. Gently at first but when he felt her responding, he pulled her closer and kissed her more demandingly. His fingers started working her out of her clothes as well until she too was left only in her panties. He broke the kiss and looked down her body as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are?" He asked lowly.  
"Attractive?" She couldn't help but laugh.  
"Yeah, you got all three of us spinning when we look at you. Not only are you beautiful but you're also sexy as hell," he said.

She knew he was probably only telling her what he knew she wanted to hear in the situation and she didn't stop him. After her brief meeting with Punk she could use some kind of validation and kindness in that moment so she let him do whatever he wanted to do and say whatever he wanted to say. For some strange reason it felt good being wanted even though it might be fake.

He gave her a little smirk as he placed his hands on her hips and backed her up to the bed. He got her down on her back and hooked the waistband of her panties with his fingers and pulled them off her. His hands went up her inner thighs, spreading them apart, and before she could think one coherent thought about what was happening, she let out a loud moan as his tongue connected with her clit.

She could hear him chuckle lowly as he knew he had her right where he wanted. She wasn't fighting him on this one. If anything, she tried helping him as she started grinding her crotch against his tongue, wanting the sweet release faster. His response was to press his entire face against her harder, hold on tighter to her thighs, move his tongue faster, making her scream out in ecstacy as he made her cum hard.

As she lied there panting and relishing the moment, he was quick to get out of his boxers before moving up next to her. He nudged her shoulder with his nose while he pushed her hip gently. She got the hint and rolled over on her side.

He settled behind her, lined up his dick at her entrance and slowly started pushing inside her. He grabbed her leg and hooked it over his arm, giving himself enough room to move and go as far in as the position allowed. He wasn't going crazy on her like he had done before, he was moving at a more normal pace, taking his time to enjoy her and making sure she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

When he finally hit that one spot just right that made her moans sound almost like she was mewling, he kept at it while his teeth scraped over her shoulder and neck, biting down gently, until he had her crying out one more time.

"That's my girl," he whispered so low that she almost didn't catch it.

He sped up in search of his own release and it came quickly after. He put her leg back down, planted a kiss between her shoulder blades and pulled out of her. He didn't move away though. He just continued lying up against her, his arm around her waist now, holding her close while he fell asleep.


	5. A way out

Dean's arm was still around her when she woke up next morning. She managed to gently move it away from her without waking him up and then quietly left the bed. She was surprised he slept that heavy. He wasn't known to be able to sleep from things and he usually woke up early. Something had tied him down for good this night. She got back in her clothes and headed for the door when his voice stopped her.

"We'll do it," he mumbled.  
"Do what?" She asked.

She turned around and realized he was still sleeping and talking in his sleep. She turned back to face the door and managed to open it silently and slip out of his room without waking him up. She found some fresh clothes in her bag and went to take a shower. When she came back out from the bathroom, Roman and Seth were up but still no sign of Dean.

"We thought he was in there with you," Seth said.  
"No fucking way. I prefer to shower alone," she said.  
"It's not like him to sleep in," Roman smirked. "What did you do to him last night?"  
"I wish I could say I kicked him in the head and knocked him out cold. Alas, one can only dream," she said.  
"Oh man, that was a good night's sleep," Dean's voice reached them from the doorway to his room.

They all looked over and watched him as he stretched his body.

"Damn, girl, you're the best pillow ever," he gave her a sassy smile.  
"What did she do to tire you out that much?" Roman chuckled.  
"It's more what I did to her, right sugar?" He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and went to put on her boots.

"I'm heading out for the day. I'm not on the show tonight. Stephanie said they need to figure out what to do after you three idiots interfered with my match last night," she said.  
"We were trying to help you," Seth said.  
"I don't need your help," she snapped and gave him an angry stare. "Look, I can deal with all the shit you put me through behind the scenes but stay out of my way inside that ring. That's the only place I actually get to be my own person."  
"That's not true. We don't want you to be someone else around us," Seth said.

She turned her back against him and opened the door.

"Babe? You hear me?" He yelled after her.

She heard him but she didn't care to answer. She slammed the door and ran to the stairs, disappearing down them before any of them could get back out to continue the conversation.

"And what did you do to her?" Roman grinned at Dean.  
"I gave her a little love," Dean chuckled.  
"Spill it," Seth said.

She stayed away all day and even though it had them a little on edge, they knew they couldn't call her out on it. They had told her she had freedom to roam. When they returned from the arena that night, she still wasn't there and that had them starting to worry.

"Check the app," Seth said.

Dean pulled out his phone to see where she might be.

"She's moving into the hotel as we speak," he said.  
"Oh good. Ready for some fun?" Seth asked.  
"Always," Roman chuckled.

A couple of minutes later a weird scraping sound came from the door to their hotel room. Roman walked over and opened to find her standing there, drunk out of her mind, with the key card in her hand. It didn't take much to figure out the scraping sound was from the card sliding on the door as she hadn't been able to put it into the lock in her drunken state of mind.

"Oh, hi there," she slurred.

He sighed and placed a hand under her arm to help her inside. She could hardly stand up as she tried kicking off her boots. Of course they went nowhere and Seth finally moved over and crouched down to unzip them and pull them off her.

"She's too drunk," Dean said.  
"You think?" Roman snapped.  
"We can't do anything to her when she's like that," Dean sighed.  
"She found a way out," Seth chuckled.  
"Is that it, baby girl?" Roman grabbed her jaw to keep her head from falling down to her chest. "You found a way out?"  
"I found a bar," she slurred.  
"You found a bar," he laughed. "And a bartender who didn't know when to cut you off."  
"He was really friendly," she slurred.  
"I bet he was," Dean chuckled.  
"Let's get you to bed," Roman said.

He started moving her across the room but she put in her heels and reached for the couch as they moved past it.

"Couch," she slurred.  
"No, no more sleeping on the couch. We don't care which one of us you choose to sleep with but pick a room," he said.  
"I want the couch!" She screamed as loud as she could.

All three men jumped slightly by that loud scream. They had no idea she actually could scream that loud since she never screamed no matter what they did to her.

"Fine, have the couch. Mess up your back for all I care," Roman said angrily.

He sat her down on the couch and she immetiately tilted down on it and fell asleep.

"Fucking hell," Dean growled. "Do we need to put up a drinking rule as well?"  
"No!" Seth quickly cut him off. "No more rules."  
"Seth's right. We don't need more rules to keep her in line. We got this," Roman said.

She wasn't feeling her best next morning but at least it wasn't a hangover from hell. Nothing a cup of coffee and some breakfast couldn't fix. She had hardly finished the thought before her phone started ringing. Stephanie's name flashed across the screen and she answered it right away. From their rooms all the guys listened to her mumbles from the other room and got out of their beds to figure out what it was all about.

"Who was it?" Seth asked.  
"Stephanie," she answered.  
"What did she want?" Dean asked.  
"To tell me I'm going against Alexa tonight in a no disqualification match," she answered.

Smirks appeared on all three guys' faces.

"No!" She lifted her index finger. "I know what you're thinking and don't. Just don't."  
"We're not thinking anything," Dean put on an innocent face.  
"I know you guys. Nothing good ever comes from your minds," she said.  
"Hey!" Roman snapped.  
"Hey yourself," she sighed. "You wanna throw me down and teach me a lesson? Go ahead. I doubt any of you can stand the stench of me right now. I can hardly stand it myself."  
"Yeah, about that. Why were you drinking that heavily last night?" Seth asked.  
"Do you really have to ask?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Just go take a shower. We'll make breakfast meanwhile," Roman said.

She didn't say much that day. She just followed them around, hit the gym with them, had lunch with them, but she wasn't much chatty. Half of it being hangovers, half of it being her knowing they weren't gonna play nice that night. She knew they wouldn't stay away from her match.

She got her usual unwelcome escort through the arena. She was beginning to picture them as frothing dogs walking next to her, baring their teeth, growling, ready to bite whoever would approach. And if they were dogs, she could somehow tame them and become their owner. She felt like she was beginning to lose her mind when these sorts of thoughts appeared.

She let out a loud scream as Alexa hit her over her back with a kendo stick. She silently cursed herself for bringing it into the ring in the first place. Now Alexa had it and she sure put it to use. Three more quick strikes over her back and she was crying out in pain.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Alexa taunted her.

Emily moved fast as she kicked out, hitting Alexa's legs just right to make her fall to the ground. She quickly grabbed the kendo stick, broke it in half over her knee and threw the pieces out of the ring. It was time for another game. She grabbed the steel chair she had thrown into the ring earlier too and looked down at Alexa with a menacing smile.

"Oh, I'm still tough, little girl," she smirked.

She lifted the chair and let it fall down hard over Alexa's chest. Alexa rolled around as she howled in pain. Emily lifted the chair again but stopped as the audience started shouting. She looked up the ramp to see Nia on her way down. That one short moment where she wasn't watching Alexa was all it took for Alexa to get to her knees and place her fist into Emily's stomach. She dropped to her knees in pain and Alexa tore the chair from her hand and crashed it down on her back, making her fall down on her stomach. Alexa smiled evilly as she looked towards Nia but her smile quickly fell and she ran to the ropes.

"Nia, watch out!" She screamed.

Nia turned around just in time to be thrown back as Roman came crashing into her with a spear. Behind him Seth and Dean followed. Nia lied on the ground, struggling to breathe, while Roman got up and moved towards the ring together with Seth and Dean. They spread out like the predators they were, jumping up on three sides of the ring, eyeing Alexa down. She looked around scared, the chair still in her hand, ready to strike. She knew they usually would come in to take down their prey but they just stood there, watching her, but they didn't enter the ring. Too late she realized Emily was up on her feet. One hard blow to the back of Alexa's head sent her straight down.

"You got this!" Seth shouted.  
"Take her out or we will!" Dean shouted.  
"Stay out!" She shouted back.

She climbed to the top rope and jumped down with a senton that connected perfectly. She lifted Alexa's leg and the referee counted to three. She slowly pushed herself up to stand with a smile on her face and the referee raised her hand in victory. She looked around as all three Shield guys jumped down from the apron again and moved to the ramp. They stood there with their arms crossed, just waiting for her to join them. Of course. She was to be escorted back to the locker room as always. The smile disappeared from her face as she jumped down to join them.

After she had showered and changed, she walked to catering to get some water and fruit. She watched on a monitor in there as The Shield took on Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show.

"Good match," a familiar voice suddenly sounded.

Once again her blood froze to ice and she slowly turned her head to look at Punk. She looked around to see they weren't alone in there. At least he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything in front of others. He walked over with a little smirk on his face and sat down next to her.

"You're not allowed to come near me," she said lowly.  
"Why? Because Stephanie said so?" He chuckled. "When have I ever done anything she told me to?"  
"Please, Punk, leave the past in the past," she begged.  
"I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting here, having a friendly talk with you," he said.  
"We both know there's nothing friendly about you," she hissed.  
"Aw, puddin, still so feisty," he chuckled again and then leaned in close to talk lowly. "And we both know who calls the shots when it comes to me and you. Don't ever forget that."

She moved the chair back fast and jumped to her feet before he could stop her. She ran out of catering but didn't get far before she practicually ran straight into Seth who came walking with Roman and Dean. Apparently their match had ended while Punk had distracted her.

"Aw, miss me that bad?" He laughed.  
"Get me out of here!" She begged.

The scared tone in her voice had them all look up as they saw Punk come walking out of catering. He nodded at them with a smirk and walked the other way.

"What did he do?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing. He was just there," she answered.  
"Okay, we just need to shower and change and then we can go. You wanna wait in the car or somewhere else?" Roman asked.  
"I don't care. I just want out of here," she answered.  
"Okay, come on," Seth said.

They walked to their locker room and Seth found the car keys in his bag and handed them to her. She quickly retreated to the car and sank down in the darkness on the back seat, hoping no one would see her there. Her heart was still beating so fast.

Finally the guys came out and she felt her heartbeat going back to a normal rhytm as Seth started the car and drove them towards the hotel. No one spoke a word but it wasn't an angry silence like she had experienced before. It was something else, something unknown.

When the elevator arrived, Dean and Roman disappeared into it. She looked at Seth but he just gave her a smile, took her hand and walked to the stairs with her. For some reason he didn't feel like leaving her alone the rest of the night.

"You're with me tonight," he stated once they were back in their hotel room.

She didn't say anything and neither did Dean or Roman. They just smiled at them as Seth moved them both to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Once he was settled she finally managed to get out of her own clothes as well, joining him in bed wearing her panties and shirt. A few seconds passed before he rolled over on his side and popped his head up on his hand to better look at her through the darkness.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" He asked.

She had completely forgotten it with everything that had happened with Punk. She was about to go home with them tomorrow.

"Not really," she answered.  
"Aw, don't be like that. You're gonna like our place," he said.  
"I don't like anything about you," she said.  
"That's a lie," he chuckled.

His hand landed on her thigh, slowly moving upwards.

"Roman and Dean have told me a little something about what you like," he said and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"It doesn't get more erotic than you talking about other men while being in bed with me," she said.  
"Hey!" He laughed and lightly pinched her thigh. "Behave!"  
"Why should I?" She asked.  
"Because I'm about to make you feel damn good and if you start misbehaving, I might have to be a little rough," he answered.

He moved his mouth to her neck, biting down and drawing a squeal out of her. As her mind focused on the pain from his bite, he quickly pushed her panties aside and let his fingers run around on her clit. He continued at this, biting down for pain, playing with her for pleasure, making her moan louder and louder as his fingers sped up and his teeth dug in deeper. Her mind struggled between pushing him away and just letting go. In the end the pleasure won and she cried out as he sent her over the edge.

His teeth left her skin and instead he kissed the spot while his fingers were moving lazily, sending small shivers through her. His lips slowly moved up her jaw until he found her lips, kissing her softly yet passionately. He finally moved his lips and fingers away and pulled her panties back in place before moving his hand up to his face to lick his fingers clean. For some odd reason the dark image of his silhouette cleaning himself after touching her had her mind wandering to places she wasn't sure she wanted to be.

"Was that good enough, babe?" He asked.  
"I guess," she answered.

He chuckled a little and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her to hold her. His fingertips ran lightly up and down her side while he held her.

"Did Punk ever beat you?" He suddenly asked.  
"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.  
"You mentioned one of those guys he hired gave you that black eye. Was it just him or did the others do it too? Did Punk do it too?" He asked.  
"What do you think?" She sighed.  
"I'm not sure what to think anymore. I wanna know," he said.  
"It doesn't matter," she rolled over on her side so her back was against him. "Punk was clever enough to never leave any visible marks."

His hand grabbed her and squeezed a little too hard. He realized what he was doing and quickly let go, running his fingertips over the spot again. He didn't know what to say. She hadn't said it directly, yet she had said it in a way that he couldn't misunderstand.

"Will I get my own room in your house?" She asked.

She brought him out of his thoughts with the change of subject.

"Do you want to?" He asked.  
"I'd like to get some sort of space that's my own. I don't think you realize how hard it is to always be around you three," she said.  
"Aw, babe, you're breaking my heart here," he laughed.  
"I'm surprised you have one in the first place," she said.

He sighed and moved in to kiss her shoulder again. He couldn't blame her for thinking that about them.

"We have an extra room we don't really use. We can turn it into your room," he said.  
"Does it come with a window?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"With bars on it?" She asked.  
"No," he laughed. "Tomorrow morning I'll call some guys we know to make them go shopping for a bed and a closet so it'll be all set up when we finally return home. Anything else you want in there?"  
"A small desk in front of the window would be nice," she said.  
"Alright," he kissed her shoulder again. "Anything you want, babe. A bed, a closet, a desk and a chair. I'll set it all up in the morning."  
"Anything I want?" She whispered. "How about a way out of here?"

The way his hand tightened on her, she knew he had heard her but he didn't say anything. He just held on to her a little tighter as if he feared she was about to jump out of bed and actually run away.

"There's no way out," he finally said. "There never will be."


	6. Sugardaddies

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone in bed. Their voices reached her from the other room and she looked towards the door which Seth had left open. She quietly got out of bed and moved towards the door, hoping to catch what they were talking about.

"But that's what she said," Seth said.

She took one more step forward and the stupid floorboards creaked underneath her foot. She hoped the sound hadn't given her away but when Roman spoke next, she knew it had.

"Is that you, Emily?" He asked.

She sighed before walking into the room to let them know she was up. They were all sitting there, Roman with their shared laptop in his hands, all of them watching her.

"Yeah, just gotta go pee and brush my teeth," she said casually.  
"Hurry up, we're leaving as soon as you're ready," Dean said.  
"Your room is being set up as we speak," Seth said.

She nodded and turned to walk towards the bathroom.

"Mine's as it's supposed to be. Wanna check yours?" Roman asked.

She looked over her shoulder to see him hand the laptop to Dean. The laptop wasn't forbidden for her to touch but she knew there were things on it that she couldn't access without codes. They were smart about everything. They kept as much as possible in the open to try and hide the smaller things behind it.

It was a long drive back to their town and she pretended to be asleep most of the trip just so she didn't have to talk much. She listened to their conversation instead but they never gave away anything important. It was just three friends on the road, talking and laughing, excited about going home.

The house was big and looked old, almost a romantic feel to it from the outside. Inside, not so much. It had the classic touch of single men living together. Not much warmth and careness to it.

The first thing she noticed as they entered the big hall was all her footwear lined up on shelves. They hadn't been kidding when they said they had brought her stuff there. She didn't say anything but just took off her boots and put them on an empty spot next to a pair of her sneakers.

They showed her around downstairs first. Besides the hall there was a livingroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a spare room with all sorts of crap in there from towels to cleaning products. Upstairs were fours rooms and another bathroom. They pointed out their rooms as they passed them but she couldn't care less which room belonged to who. Her eyes were at the far end on the door next to the bathroom. The door to her room. Seth opened it with a smile and allowed her to enter first. It seemed nice. The giant closet that their friends had set up was open so she could see all her clothes in there. Besides the bed and the desk, a small dresser was also put up with her perfumes standing on top. She figured the drawers held some of her other stuff but she could always look through that later.

"You like it?" Seth asked.  
"No," she answered.

He frowned by her honesty. She wasn't sure what he had expected.

"You'll like it," he stated angrily.  
"Go take a shower and get nice and clean for us," Roman said. "We got a surprise afterwards."  
"Meet us downstairs when you're done," Dean added.

She took her time in the shower, trying to prolong the time they spent waiting for her. She didn't get out of the shower until the water finally started running cold. She would have stayed longer in there if she could. She put on a pair of jeans and an old shirt before heading downstairs where they all stood waiting in the hall. Roman smiled at her before moving towards a closet built into the wall. As he opened it and showed how small it was, she instinctly took a step backwards.

"What?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing. It just reminds me of a closet in Punk's home," she said.  
"Well, you're not with him right now. You're with us," Seth said.  
"Yeah, lucky me," she said sarcastically.

Her eyes focused on the one object hanging inside the closet. A garment bag. Roman took it out and unzipped it, revealing a beautiful azure blue dress. She knew she would never be able to afford that dress on her own. Not that it mattered. She would never have bought it anyway. She wasn't the type to dress up.

"Put it on," he said as he handed it to her.  
"It's not really my thing," she said.  
"Put it on," his voice was more demanding this time.  
"Alright," she sighed.

She took the dress from him and started moving towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Dean called out.

She turned and looked at him.

"Put up your hair real nice too and add a necklace. Your jewelry is in the top drawer of your dresser," he said.  
"Anything else?" She sighed.  
"Wear those black heels I spotted among your footwear. They'll go great with the dress," Seth said.  
"As you wish," she said as she started walking up the stairs.

Why the hell they wanted to play dress up, she had no idea, but as with anything else when it came to those three, she didn't get a saying in it. She was fast to get into the dress and she had to hand it to them, it did look good on her. Putting her hair up was another story. She had to do it over several times, silently cursing herself for never getting a hang on the usual girly things as hairdos and makeup, but finally she got it up in an acceptable hairdo.

When she walked downstairs again, the guys had changed too. They were all dressed up as well, looking sharp. She walked to the shelves with her shoes and put on the requested pair of black heels.

"You look stunning," Seth said when she turned around.  
"Gorgeous," Roman could hardly catch his breath.  
"Can we just go? The faster we get going, the faster I can get out of this uncomfortable dress again," she said.  
"Don't be so ungrateful," Dean said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I constantly forget I'm supposed to fall to my knees and worship you," she said.  
"You'll get a hang of it someday," he chuckled.

She should have seen it coming with the whole dress up thing but she hadn't thought that far. Of course they took her to a fancy restaurant, a place she would never set foot on her own free will.

"Cheer up," Roman said. "Every girl likes a bit of pampering."  
"I'm not every girl," she said.  
"No, you're not," Seth said. "Because we wouldn't treat every girl like we treat you."  
"So I'm just taking one for the team to save everyone else," she said.  
"Just enjoy it, sugar," Dean chuckled.

She couldn't enjoy it. She could play pretend but she really wanted out of this place. She didn't belong in a place like this. So when the waiter walked over and accidently threw her a bone, she ran with it right away.

"Good evening," the waiter said. "You look beautiful this evening, miss. Which one of these lucky men is your husband?"  
"Oh no, you got it all wrong. They're my daddies," she said seriously.

Seth's hand landed on her thigh under the table. He squeezed it to silently tell her to shup up but she wasn't going to.

"I'm sorry?" The waiter looked confused.  
"They're my sugardaddies. Haven't you heard of that concept before? I sleep with them and in return they give me presents and take me to nice places like this," she said.  
"I'm... Excuse me one minute," the waiter disappeared quickly.

Three sets of mad eyes stared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean growled lowly over the table.

She didn't get to answer that since the waiter returned with another man who apparently was the owner of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, we don't condone that kind of behaviour here. I must ask you all to leave," he said.  
"Oh, what a shame," she grinned and stood up. "Well, you sure have a lovely restaurant. I'll make sure to recommend it to everyone I know."

She moved out of the restaurant first, leaving it to the guys to come up with an apology or whatever they wanted to say to the owner. They came out 30 seconds later just in time to see she had taken her heels off and was throwing them in a near by trash can.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.  
"I only kept those stupid heels to please my mother since she gave them to me for Christmas. I never wore them. I hate heels," she said.

She reached up and started pulling on her hair, getting the stupid hairdo out of the way.

"And I hate looking like this," she said. "This is not me."  
"Stop it!" Roman said and grabbed her arm.  
"None of this is me," she continued. "This is your fantasy of me."  
"I said stop it!" He sneered and pulled her towards the car.  
"Uh, I should have stolen a knife from the table to cut this ugly dress up so you'll never make me wear it again," she said once she was seated in the car.  
"Stop it!" He shouted loudly.

His hand was still on her arm as he moved close to her, just staring her down, puffing into her face. Seth started the car and Dean turned in the front seat to look at them.

"You're in so much trouble," he said warningly.

He didn't have to tell her. From the moment she chose to open her mouth inside the restaurant, she knew she wasn't gonna go scot-free. Roman was still close, staring and puffing, clearly thinking about his next move.

"Alright," he said in a menacing tone. "You don't ever wanna wear this dress again, then let's get it off you."

He grabbed the dress and tore it up in the front. A loud ripping sound went through the car but no one said anything as he continued ripping the dress to pieces until he had finally gotten her out of it. She sat there in her underwear, trying to press herself further up against the car door, actually debating whether or not to open the door and let herself fall out of the moving vehicle.

"Guess you don't need this either then," he continued.

His hands landed on her bra and with one hard pull, he ripped it open as well. He stared at her exposed breasts while he pulled the straps down her arms and left the broken bra on the floor of the car.

The car finally stopped but her eyes never left Roman as she waited for his next move. He opened the car door, got out and moved around to her side. He opened the door, grabbed her hair and pulled her out. She followed the best she could as he moved her to the hood of the car and pushed her upper body down on it.

"And you surely don't need these either," he said.

Her panties were ripped from her body as well, leaving her completely naked bent over their car with his hand still placed firmly in her hair. It felt like a do over of her first time with them only it was a car instead of a table and it was Roman instead of Dean. She bit down on her own hand to keep any sounds from escaping as Roman pushed two fingers inside her.

"Always so fucking wet, aren't you? When are you gonna admit that you want us?" He said.  
"Ah-ah," Dean pulled her hand from her mouth. "We wanna hear everything you have to say."  
"Fuck you," she snarled.  
"Remember, Roman, to the right," Seth reminded him as he too thought back on their first time with her.  
"Oh, I remember," Roman chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her. "I remember just perfectly."

She heard him unzip his pants and just seconds later she gritted her teeth in an attempt to be silent as he pushed his dick inside her. His hand never left her hair as he thrust in hard, constantly moving to the right, trying his hardest to break her while she tried her hardest to be silent. She hated to face defeat but he won when he made her cum, making her moan in the process.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled and let go off her hair as he pulled out. "You fucking love this dick."  
"She loves mine more," Seth pushed Roman out of the way laughingly.

Seth grabbed her hips as he pushed into her fast. He held on to her, yanking her towards him as he went crazy on her. He had learned his lesson the last time so even though he thrust in hard, he didn't go as hard as he knew he could. He didn't wanna cum before her. As her nails started scraping over the hood of the car, he knew he was on the right track and he started thrusting in faster. Once again she cried out to the satisfied chuckles of all three men.

"And I'm back in the game!" Seth laughed out loud as he pulled out of her.  
"Please," Dean rolled his eyes. "We saved the best for last."

He yanked her off the hood but before she could even register her body leaving the cold surface of the car, she was back down on it. He had spun her around and placed her on the hood with her back first, holding her legs up in the air.

"Hold her legs for me, will you?" He asked.

Seth and Roman grabbed a leg each, holding them up and spreading them as much as possible while Dean pushed his dick inside her. He leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her as he constantly trust into her while looking her straight in the eyes. For some odd reason she couldn't look away and she quickly found herself cumming a third time, closing her eyes in the process, not wanting to see that satisfied smirk that she knew was on his face.

"And that's how it's done, boys," he laughed as he pulled out of her.

Her legs were lowered to the ground again and someone pulled her off the hood, more gently this time. She opened her eyes to see Roman had his hands on her. He let go once she was fully standing and they all silently made their way to the house.

"Go clean up and then come back down here," Seth said.  
"But don't you dare get dressed. The night's not over yet," Dean smirked.  
"And if I refuse?" She asked.  
"Well, we're about to order pizza and we might have to send you to bed hungry if you don't obey," he said almost playfully.  
"Why don't you try and come up with a punishment I haven't tried before?" She asked and moved towards the stairs.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just started moving up the stairs.

"Hey!" He called out a little louder. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Still he got no answer in return as she disappeared out of sight. A few seconds later he heard the bathroom door close.

"What's that supposed to mean, guys?" He looked at Roman and Seth. "We haven't denied her food before."  
"No, we haven't. Someone else might have," Roman said.  
"You think Punk...?" Seth didn't finish the question.  
"What the hell are we doing?" Roman asked lowly.  
"I was only kidding. I would never actually deny her food," Dean said.  
"We know, Dean," Roman sighed.  
"I'm beginning to find out things I'm not sure I wanna know," Seth said.  
"We all are," Roman said.  
"What do we do now?" Seth asked.

There was a moment of silence before Dean pulled his phone out.

"Now we order pizza. In a couple of minutes our girl is coming down those stairs naked and we're gonna continue showing her a damn good time both before and after we feed her. We're gonna go all in. That means fingers, tongues, teeth, nails, dicks, toys, whatever we can think of, and we're not gonna stop until she passes out," he said.


	7. Dust off your wings and fly again

She sat by the desk in her room, feeling the sun on her skin, putting the finishing touches on the drawing she had made. This was her third time in their house. She couldn't believe an entire month had passed since they first claimed her as their property. The drawing in front of her had been her escape those three times, working on it bit for bit. Now she was just adding the text and it was done. At least when she was in their house she could retreat to her own room and she would do it as much as possible, sleeping there every night, in comparison to her being asked to choose a room, a bed, a man in each hotel room they spent their nights in.

Nothing had really changed during that month. They were still the same confusing men that would pull her in opposite directions, toying with her as they saw fit, making her feel bad but also making her feel good. It was like living with three versions on Dr. Jekyll og Mr. Hyde. Sometimes she couldn't even understand herself that she hadn't gone mentally insane by now.

"Babe, the car is loaded. Are you ready to go?" Seth's soft voice reached her from the open door.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. I just need to use the bathroom first," she said.

She got up from the chair and walked out of the room, passing him without even looking at him, disappearing into the bathroom. He walked over to the desk and took a look at the drawing. In the middle of it she had drawn herself inside a cage, reaching her hand through the bars. On the left Punk was drawn wearing a police outfit and a baton in his hand. On the right three angry dogs were drawn with their teeth and fangs showing. Due to the way she had drawn the fur, both in lengths and colours, it was clear which dog was supposed to be which man. On top of it all words had been written as if everyone was talking.

Over Punk it said: _"We both know who calls the shots."_  
Over Roman it said: _"You're with us now."_  
Over Seth it said: _"There's no way out."_  
Over Dean it said: _"Break her!"_  
Over herself it said: _"Hold back your tears. If they fall, they fall alone."_

He grabbed the drawing and hurried down the stairs to show it to Roman and Dean before she would finish in the bathroom.

"Look what she's drawn," he said.  
"So she doesn't want to cry or she doesn't want anybody to cry for her?" Dean asked.  
"Not just that. Read it all," Seth said.  
"Shit," Roman mumbled.

Seth quickly hit the drawing behind his back as they heard her coming down the stairs. She was clearly in a bad mood this day since she still refused to look at any of them. She just moved through the hall, put on a pair of boots and went to the car without saying anything. Seth sprinted up the stairs to put the drawing back on the desk so she wouldn't wonder where it was next time they came home.

"Ah, the sweet smell of Texas," Dean said in a fake accent as they drove into town.  
"You're probably wondering why we drove so early," Roman looked at her.  
"Not really," she said.  
"Someone's in a mood today," Seth chuckled.  
"I just don't care," she sighed.  
"But we got a surprise for you," Dean pouted as he turned in the front seat to look at her.  
"Like I said, I don't care. Do what you gotta do. You always do that anyway," she said.  
"Don't make us mad," Roman warned her.  
"Why not? It seems to be the only thing I'm good at these days," she said.  
"Tadaaa!" Seth said loudly as he stopped the car.

She looked out of the window and saw they were in the parking lot in front of the Home of the Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame & Museum. It was a cool surprise but it still didn't turn her mood around.

"We called ahead and since it's us, we get to see some stuff that still hasn't been put inside the museum," Seth said.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Dean grinned.  
"If you think so," she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Come on, baby girl, what eating you this morning?" Roman reached over and stroked her shoulder.  
"Not me," Dean was still grinning at her. "But I'll be eating you later if you want me to."  
"No thanks, I'm good," she said.

She opened the car door and stepped out before he threw another perverted comment at her. She moved towards the museum, hearing how the other car doors opened and closed, and shortly after they caught up with her.

"Hey, wait up, sugar," Dean chuckled. "You know you can't away from us anyway."  
"One can always try," she mumbled.  
"Alright, cut it out," Seth said and gave her a look.

They moved to the door and she shuffled behind them, hearing how her heels scraped over the asphalt. Soon after she found herself inside the building and a way too happy looking woman walked over to greet them.

"Welcome, welcome. We've been looking forward to having you four here. Do you wanna look around inside the museum first or do you wanna see the stuff in the back right away?" She asked.  
"Lead us to the good stuff in the back," Dean chuckled.  
"As you wish. Follow me," she said.

They walked through the museum and finally a door was opened and they were let inside.

"Alright, take all the time you want. I'll be out front if you need me," the woman said.

She disappeared again, closing the door behind her, and everything went silent for a second before Seth whistled.

"Wow, they really got some amazing stuff in here," he said.

They started looking through everything. Seth and Roman stopped to look at some boots. She had no idea who's boots captivated them that much. She found herself moving towards one of Undertaker's old coffins.

"Neat," Dean said and ran his fingers on it.  
"Yeah," she said lowly.  
"Hey, we should celebrate tonight, by the way," he said.  
"Celebrate what?" She asked.  
"We realized this morning that two days ago it was our one month anniversary. We completely forgot but better late than never, right?" He smiled widely at her.  
"You're right, that does call for a celebration because that means there's only eleven months left of my contract. One month closer to getting the hell away," she smiled back.

For a couple of seconds they just stared each other down, both of them refusing to remove their smiles, and then Dean started drumming his fingers on the coffin.

"You really think you're gonna leave us?" He asked.  
"Think? I know," she giggled a little. "What are you gonna do once I'm gone? Find someone else?"  
"You're not leaving," he said lowly.  
"Guess again," she said.  
"You're not leaving," he gritted his teeth.

She took a step closer and stared straight up in his face.

"I'm leaving, little boy, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it," she said.  
"Little boy?" He snickered in an unsettling way.

He grabbed her and pulled her up against his chest.

"You're not fucking leaving! You're not going anywhere! You're never going anywhere!" He shouted.

She struggled to get away but he was way too strong. He held her with one arm while his other hand opened the coffin. Before she knew what was happening, he lifted her up and threw her down in the coffin. She panicked as she realized where she was. He held her down with one hand on her chest while his other hand went back to the lid, threatening to close it and trap her inside. Her mind shut down. She could feel him holding her down but she couldn't see him. She was back in a place where she never thought she would be again.

"No, Punk, don't leave me in here! Please! Don't leave me in here!" She screamed in horror.

The sound of her calling him Punk made him immetiately let go off her and take a step back. He wasn't planning on actually closing the lid, he only wanted to scare her and make her understand that she couldn't bullshit around with them. Even though he had let go, she still didn't move at all. Tears were streaming down her face and she held her hands in front of her as if she was ready to try and push the lid back up in case it closed. Roman and Seth ran to them and within a second Roman had pulled her out of the coffin. He tried putting her down on her feet but her entire body refused to work and he had no other choice than to sink down to the floor with her in his arms.

"What the hell, Dean?" Seth pushed Dean.  
"I didn't mean to," Dean said.  
"Hey, baby girl, snap out of it," Roman tried.  
"Don't put me back in the closet," she whispered.  
"We won't. No one's putting you anywhere," he said comfortingly.  
"Let's just get out of here," Seth sighed.

They got the silent treatment the rest of the day. It didn't matter what they said or did, not a word or a look came in any of their directions. They kept their distance but still remained close, keeping their eyes on her as always.

That night Naomi suffered a vicious beating by Emily. No matter how hard Naomi tried fighting back, it just seemed like everything bounced right off of Emily. Even after having Naomi submitting and the referee calling for the bell, she still continued hurting the other woman. It took two referees to finally pull her off. She was furious. It wasn't Naomi's fault. She just happened to be in front of Emily when she could finally get her aggressions out.

When they finally came back to their hotel room later that evening, she dumped down on the couch and turned on the tv. The Walking Dead was on and she leaned back to catch the latest episode.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know," she mumbled.  
"You're not sleeping in here," he said.  
"Gosh, I know all your stupid rules by now, Roman," she rolled her eyes. "Will it be alright to just watch this one fucking episode in peace and then I'll join one of you afterwards?"  
"Hey!" Seth snapped his fingers. "Quit the attitude."  
"It's 45 minutes I ask of, Seth," she sighed.  
"Guys, give it to her," Dean said.

He looked guilty as he looked between Seth and Roman. At least she was talking again so it probably was best to grant her those 45 minutes in peace.

"45 minutes," Roman agreed. "Climb into whatever bed you feel like afterwards."

They moved away and she heard them walking around, using the bathroom one at the time, and then almost ten minutes later the sound of the final door closing. All she heard now was the tv and her own breathing. She tried watching the show but she couldn't concentrate. After another ten minutes she got up and started pacing around a bit while the tv was still running. She looked down at herself, she was wearing a knee long skirt and a tee, and figured she could go out like that. In fact she needed to go out. Without even thinking further about it she grabbed her wallet and key card, put both items in a purse and then left. Her phone was still lying on the coffee table in front of the couch and the tv was still running. She just needed to get out, clear her head, get a drink, be alone.

She quickly located a bar where no one looked at her like they knew her. With a White Russian in her hand, she sat down at a table, trying to blend into the darkness. She hadn't been sitting there long before someone slid into the seat across from her. She looked up and was met by a smiling face she knew.

"How are you feeling, butterfly?" He asked.  
"Still with the whole butterfly thing?" She sighed. "What are you doing here, Bray?"

He ignored her second question and instead looked at her before answering her first one.

"You are a butterfly, Emily. So beautiful and free. Or you used to be. You're not doing much flying these days," he said.  
"Yeah, well, leave it to some asshole to tear off my wings," she said.  
"They're not broken, just a little dusty. We can clean them right up and make you fly again," he said.

She shook her head and let out a sad little laugh before taking a sip from her drink.

"Why are you always creeping around, Bray?" She asked.  
"I'm not creeping around. I watch and I listen," he pointed to his ear. "And I learn."  
"And what have you learned?" She asked.  
"Many things. I know more than you might think," he said.

She lifted her hand and looked at him over her glass before taking another sip.

"Alright, I'll play along," she licked her lips and put the glass down. "What do you know?"  
"That'll take many hours so how about we do the short version?" He chuckled.  
"The floor is yours," she held out her hands.

He chuckled again and took a swig of his beer before continuing.

"I don't know if you know how many men looked at you when you first joined the company. You know, fresh meat and all that comes with it but you weren't just another piece of meat. There was something about you that drew several men in," he said.  
"Is this about Punk?" She sighed.  
"Not just him. Let's start with Fandango," he said.  
"Fandango? But we didn't date that long. I thought no one even remembered we ever were an item," she said.  
"Some of us remember everything," he pointed to his temple. "Fandango was very sweet when you broke up. Everyone wanted to know how he could have dumped you but he just said it wasn't meant to be."

She knew he wasn't lying. The days after their break up she had expected some sort of backlash from all the men but nothing ever came and she knew he hadn't told them anything.

"He was a good man," she nodded. "Still is."  
"Punk didn't accept that. He took Fandango aside and made him tell him. I just happened to be close, hearing the whole thing," he said.  
"Creeping around as always," she giggled.  
"And I have no doubt Fandango told Punk the truth after what happened with you and Punk after. He used it against you. He earned your trust, pulled you in and he turned it all around against you, didn't he?" He asked.

She clenched her fists as memories showed up in her mind. She didn't like to think about it.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said lowly.  
"Okay, so let's skip ahead to The Shield," he smiled warmly. "Those boys are a lot like me."  
"Creepy?" She asked.  
"Only you can answer that," he chuckled. "But they like mind games just like me although we play in different ways. And they too watch and listen and learn. They too were watching you from the start," he said.  
"From the start? You gotta be shitting me," she shook her head.  
"You broke a lot of hearts when you became serious with Punk," he said.  
"Including my own," she said.

She lifted her glass and emptied it. It was a lot to take in.

"I know what they're doing to you, Emily," he reached over and squeezed her hand. "But can you honestly say that you don't enjoy it? That you don't want it?"

How she wanted to say one word and close this conversation. Just lie like she had done for so long but something about Bray made her not able to.

"No," she finally said. "For fuck's sake! I've got Stockholm syndrome, don't I?"  
"People who got Stockholm syndrome don't actually know they got it," he chuckled. "No, you're just a bit messed up like the rest of us."

She felt the tears start falling down.

"Don't cry, butterfly," he reached up and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "It's alright to be into rough roleplay and enjoy what many don't understand. Fandango tried but he couldn't find it in him to throw you around and take you against your will even though it was just roleplay. Punk made Fandango tell him and then used it against you. He pulled you right in, doing what you love, and slowly it went from roleplay to reality and he just kept pushing you further down and hurting you."

She reached up and grabbed his hands, putting them down on the table in front of her but still holding on to them.

"But that's just it, Bray. How is this any different with The Shield?" She asked.  
"Do they actually hurt you like Punk did?" He asked.  
"No, there's no fucked up punishments like being locked in a closet or not allowed to go anywhere and they don't beat me. It's like they agreed to the sexlife I like having without actually asking me first and forgetting about getting a safeword," she said.  
"Would you have used a safeword by now if you had one?" He asked.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows, already knowing the answer before she said it.

"No," she let go off his hands and sank down in the chair. "But that still doesn't make it alright, Bray. I swore off that side after Punk. Hell, I swore off men entirely after Punk."  
"Either they didn't get the memo or they decided it was time for you to bring it out again," he chuckled again.  
"Or they just didn't care," she said.  
"Butterfly, I know you always had your eyes on them. Before Punk and before Fandango. You never could help but look at them when they walked into a room and the same goes for them. Their eyes would always find you," he said.  
"But it still doesn't make it right," she said.

She was starting to feel angry. Everything Bray said was the truth but she still felt like something was missing. There had to be more to it.

"Why, Bray?" She looked up at him. "Why would they do this to me without talking to me about it first?"  
"I wish I could answer that. When it comes to The Shield, even I haven't learned as much as I'd like to. They're too good to keep things hidden around the arenas unlike everyone else. But something must have happened for them to suddenly move in without warning. Can you recall anything out of the ordinary that happened the day they took you?" He asked.

It took a few moments to backtrack and remember that day. When it hit her, her jaw dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Punk came back," she said.  
"That same day?" He asked.  
"Fucking hell! I always had a feeling Punk was involved somehow. It's got to be him, right? I haven't been able to figure out why he hasn't moved in more since he's been back but in reality he's the one pulling all the strings, right?" She looked at him hopefully.  
"I don't know but I can help you find out. I can help you with a lot of things," he said.  
"There's just so much that doesn't make sense if Punk is involved. Why? And why them? How did he get them to do it? What's the end game?" She rambled off question after question.

He grabbed her hands again and squeezed to make her stop talking.

"There's only one question you should be asking yourself right now," he said. "Do you want my help or not?"

The first thing she noticed when she opened the door to the hotel room was the silence. She had left the tv running but it wasn't running anymore. She swallowed hard as she closed the door behind her, feeling eyes on her from somewhere in the darkness. She put down her purse on the near by table and started moving through the room.

"Where were you?" Dean stepped forward so she could see him.  
"Out getting a drink," she answered.  
"You didn't bring your phone," he said.  
"I forgot," she said.  
"Bullshit!" He sounded angry. "You left it here on purpose."  
"So?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I came back. Isn't that all that matters?"  
"Isn't that all...?" He repeated her words without finishing the sentence.

He ran a hand down his face and moved in to grab her arm, raising his voice as he spoke. He was angry, no doubt about it.

"No, that's not all that matters! How the fuck can we keep you safe if we don't know where you are?" He shouted.  
"Keep me safe?" She shouted back. "That's fucking funny!"

She yanked her arm free and pushed him in the chest.

"You know what? I used to have all these crazy fantasies about different guys on the roster coming to rescue me when I was with Punk and you three idiots showed up in those several times but that was all it was. A fucking fantasy! A fucking lie! You're no better than him!" She shouted.  
"Care to say that again?" He sneered.  
"You're no better than Punk! You're just the fucking same as him!" She shouted even louder.  
"Is that so?" His tone dropped incredible low.

In a second she found herself pushed up against the wall. He had a firm grip on her neck, making it impossible for her to move, while she heard him unbuckle his belt and pull it out of his jeans. He let go off her neck and instead grabbed her wrists and tied them together behind her back. He yanked her away from the wall and forced her down on her knees. He placed a foot on her neck, forcing her head down to the floor.

"So if I'm no better than him, I might as well treat you like he did!" He said angrily.

She tried to get free but it was impossible. He had her where he wanted and it was humiliating as he stood there pressing her face down into the floor with his foot. All she could was accept it and hope he would stop soon.

"Are you done?" He growled.  
"Yes, Dean, I'm done!" She shouted.

He finally removed his foot but before she could even take a breath of relief, he dropped to his knees behind her, unbuttoning his pants and lifting up her skirt. He yanked her panties down to her thighs and quickly pushed himself inside her. He grabbed her hair and yanked her up violently while he thrust into her. As her head came up from the floor and she looked out in the dark room again, she saw two other figures standing there, just watching them. She had no idea how long they had been in there but they hadn't tried to stop Dean. In that moment she just wanted to tear them all apart.

"Come on!" Dean growled behind her.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make her. She just stared straight ahead, blocking out everything, while he did what he wanted. He tried his hardest but he couldn't keep going and when he finally came, a string of curse words followed. Clearly he was still angry but this time he seemed more angry with himself for not being able to make her cum.

"Take her!" He growled as he pulled out of her. "Make that little bitch cum so fucking hard she's seeing stars!"

Seth and Roman grabbed an arm each and yanked her up from the floor.

"Really, Dean? You tied her up?" Roman chuckled.  
"Just fuck her," Dean sighed.  
"Gladly," Seth said.  
"Let's get her on the couch," Roman said.

They moved her through the room. Her feet followed on their own but her mind was far away. Roman pulled his boxers down before sitting down on one end. Seth maneuvered her down on her knees in the middle of the couch while moving in on his own knees on the other end.

"Better earn our forgiveness," Roman said.

He grabbed her head and guided it towards his dick. As many times before she took him in her mouth, working mechanically without even thinking about it, while Seth pushed his dick inside her and started thrusting. It went on for a couple of minutes, nothing was heard but the two men's moaning.

"I'm close," Roman said.  
"She's not," Seth said and tried spanking her ass once. "I'm getting nothing."

Roman reached under her to rub her clit, hoping they somehow could work her together into an orgasm.

"Come on, baby girl, let go," he whispered softly.  
"Wow, there we go," Seth giggled happily as he felt her walls were starting to squeeze. "Keep going, big man. She's finally responding."  
"Fucking hell!" Roman growled as he came in her mouth. "Sorry, couldn't hold it."  
"It's okay. Just keep going with her," Seth said.

Roman kept rubbing her with one hand while he moved her head away from his dick with the other. Dean looked at them through the darkness and he wasn't sure if it was tears he saw in her eyes but he moved over and sat down on the coffee table, taking her head in both his hands and placing his lips on hers in a soft, apologetic kiss. Five seconds later she came, tears running down her cheeks while she moaned softly against Dean's lips. Seth thrust hard into her a couple of more times, happy to finally get his own release as well.

"Damn, Emily, making us work overtime here," he chuckled as he pulled out.

Dean pulled back just a little, looking into her wet eyes and running his thumbs over her cheeks, feeling how his fingers got wet from her tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He got up from the coffee table and untied her. Seth grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back up from the couch. As soon as her feet touched the floor again, she moved to the bathroom to clean herself.

"What just happened?" Roman asked.  
"I'm not sure. I think Dean might have broken her," Seth answered.  
"Is that good or bad?" Dean asked.  
"Really, Dean?" Roman rolled his eyes.  
"She said I was no better than Punk," Dean suddenly felt stupid.  
"We heard," Seth reached over and patted Dean's back. "You overreacted for sure but I'm not sure me or Roman would have acted any different due to the circumstances."  
"We were all on edge by her disappearing like that and leaving her phone behind after what happened earlier in the museum. That combined with that argument just made shit fall down fast," Roman said.

She spent around 15 minutes in the bathroom. Most of the time she just sat on the toilet, looking at the wall, not wanting to go back out. When she finally managed to get a hold on herself, she walked out to a dark and quiet room. All three doors to their rooms were closed but she knew they all lied awake, waiting for her to pick one. She opened the door to Roman's room and got into bed with her back against him. He reached over to put his arm around her waist and pull her close as many times before. She grabbed his hand and moved it away before pushing her body forward again, just far enough for her not to touch him.

"No, baby girl," he mumbled and pulled her back up against him. "Just don't. Not tonight, not ever."

He leaned in to place a kiss between her shoulder blades before letting out a sigh. She waited, half expecting him to apologize or just say something more but no more words came out. Just his fingers stroking her stomach softly. She choked back a sigh on her own, not wanting to let him in on how bad she was feeling. She hadn't been lying when Dean had been holding her down with his foot on her neck. She was done.


	8. Someone knows

There was a reason she had chosen Roman's room. Unlike Seth and Dean, Roman didn't wake up too easy. She had tried getting some sleep and she did manage to get a couple of hours in but her thoughts kept her awake. Her mind was made up.

In the early morning hours she quietly got out of bed. She looked down and realized she was still in the skirt and tee. The only thing missing was her panties that had to be somewhere in the other room. She couldn't even recall how she had gotten out of them. She grabbed a sweater even though she wasn't supposed to feel cold at this time of year.

Keeping as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake up the big bear in the bed, she left the room and closed the door. The sun was up and revealed her panties on the floor somewhere between the couch and the spot where Dean had held her down. She picked them up from the floor and put them back on before moving to her purse on the table. She listened carefully before she opened it and took out a USB drive. With that in hand she grabbed the laptop and seated herself at the table so she could overlook the room in case one of them came out.

Her hands were slightly shaking as she opened the laptop. It wasn't like her to be this nervous. She plugged in the USB drive and a program popped up just as promised, asking if she wanted to install it. She looked at the "yes" and "no" options for a few seconds before clicking "yes". The program installed itself fast and just as it was done, a door opened and Seth walked out. She quickly pulled out the USB drive before he looked at her and made it disappear into her sleeve.

"Hey, you're up early," he said sleepily as he walked towards her.  
"I always am," she said.  
"True," he giggled a little. "What are you doing?"  
"Payday. Just checking if they actually remembered to pay me," she said.

She turned the computer so he could see she was looking at her netbank.

"Damn, they don't pay you enough," he said.  
"You're telling me," she sighed.  
"No, really, that's a shit pay compared to many people on the roster," he said.  
"Compared to you, you mean," she said.

She closed her netbank and handed him the laptop.

"Wanna check your account?" She asked.  
"Yeah, might as well," he answered.

She walked over to her bag to grab some fresh clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom. After her shower she got dressed and placed the USB drive in one of the pockets in her jeans. She was not leaving that thing out of sight. When she emerged from the bathroom again, Dean and Roman were up as well.

"You boys all got paid?" She asked.  
"Yeah, everything's fine," Roman answered.

She looked at the table and saw nothing was set up. That surprised her. She had expected Dean to feel so guilty that he would have made a double potion of pancakes and forced them down her throat.

"No pancakes this morning?" She asked.  
"No, we figured we'd go downstairs and buy you some real breakfast," Roman answered.  
"Someone must feel real guilty," she mumbled as she moved over to her boots.  
"You have no idea," Dean's low muttering reached her.

All she had to do was act normal and she played her part the best she could. They didn't seem to catch on, she must have played it perfectly, but inside she felt like a mess. If she messed up the slightest, they would know. She ate breakfast, answered their questions, tried to find the thin line between her good and bad mood that she always seemed to dance on when it came to them. After breakfast they walked back up to their room.

"You wanna hit the gym today?" Seth asked.  
"No, I'm not really in the mood," she answered.  
"It's alright," Roman said and pulled her in to kiss the top of her head. "We understand."  
"Yeah, just stay here and relax. Take a hot bath, order room service, whatever you like," Seth said.

They were trying, even she could see that, but they had no idea how to apologize for what happened last night. None of them could figure out how to use their words all of the sudden so instead they tried with the next best thing. As if hot water and food could solve any problems. She just nodded and watched them leave.

She waited two minutes to make sure none of them might have forgotten something and came back. When she was sure the coast was clear, she fished out the USB drive from her pocket and plugged it back into the laptop. She opened the program and screenshot after screenshot appeared of everything the computer had been used for ever since she installed the program an hour earlier.

She had to move fast. She knew they would probably be gone around three hours. She clicked through the screenshots and after a while she found what she needed. There it was, black on white, the thing she needed. She took out the USB drive again and headed for the stairs to go down to the lobby. She had to find a printer and she had some phonecalls to make.

"What, no room service?" Seth asked once they returned.  
"I wasn't hungry," she shrugged her shoulders.  
"We're taking you out for lunch then," he said.  
"Fine by me," she said. "Stephanie called, by the way. She wants me to come to the arena as soon as possible to talk so I can just go after lunch. You guys can just go back here or whatever."  
"No way, we're taking you," Dean said.  
"Fine. Remember your bags then," she said.  
"What does she want to talk about?" Roman asked.  
"I have no idea," she answered.

After lunch they all went to the arena. The place seemed rather deserted that early in the day but they still escorted her to Stephanie's office.

"We'll be waiting out here," Roman said.  
"No one's here," She rolled her eyes. "Go and do something. I'll be fine."  
"Alright, let's go grab a cup of coffee. You come straight to catering once your meeting is done," Seth said.

They walked away and she knocked on the door and entered.

"Emily, you sounded so worried over the phone. What can I do for you?" Stephanie asked.  
"I need your help, Stephanie," Emily answered.  
"Of course," Stephanie said.  
"I need your help fast. Like, right now," Emily said.

She took a deep breath as she spotted the door to catering and heard their voices coming from the room. It was showtime. Technically it had been showtime all day but that was before everything was set in place. It really was showtime now. She walked into the room with a little smile on her face.

"Looks like it was a good meeting," Seth repaid her smile.  
"It was," she said.  
"What was it? Tell us," Dean said.  
"I got a match tonight," she said.  
"That's it?" Seth asked.  
"A title match against Charlotte," she put on the biggest smile she could.  
"Oh my god!" Roman jumped up from his chair and pulled her up in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl."  
"You're so gonna win," Dean said.  
"Tonight we're sleeping with a champion," Seth laughed.  
"Why wait till tonight?" Roman asked.

He sat her down on one of the tables and leaned over her, his lustful eyes telling her everything she needed to know.

"Not here," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked teasingly.  
"Not in catering or any other public places," she pleaded.  
"Just messing with you," he grinned. "But we are going to our locker room though."  
"Of course you still get your own locker room in a place like this," she sighed as he pulled her off the table. "Us women have to share in a small arena like this and fights always break out when they stuff us all inside the same room."  
"So use ours," Seth offered.  
"Nah, I'm good. If I become champion tonight, I have to own the locker room afterwards," she said.  
"True," Dean chuckled.

They walked down the halls until they reached their locker room. Once inside Roman wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards the bench. He sat down leaning up against the wall and pulled her down between his legs and up against his chest.

"You know, since we got a couple of hours to kill..." He said and reached for the button on her jeans. "I think we have to apologize for last night."

He opened her jeans and looked up at Seth and Dean. Seth moved in and grabbed her jeans, pulling them off her along with her panties. Roman placed his hands on her knees and gently pushed her legs apart.

"Who's first?" He asked.  
"I am," Dean moved in. "It was my mess."

He looked her in the eyes as he sat down on his knees on the bench, slowly placing kisses up her thigh until he was all the way up between her legs. His tongue came out, running over her clit slowly at first, tormenting her with his long lazy strokes. A little mewl of frustration left her and he grabbed on to her thighs and started moving his tongue faster. He knew just how to play her right and a couple of minutes later he had her crying out loud while she dug her nails into Roman's thighs.

Dean looked up at her with a boyish smile before moving away from the bench. She didn't tear her eyes away from him before Seth moved in next. She looked confused but he just chuckled.

"What? You think only Dean gets to play? Nah, babe, we're all getting some of that," he said.  
"Just don't fuck her. We need her at her best tonight. If she's sore, she's not gonna win," Dean chuckled.  
"No, victory fuck afterwards," Roman chuckled too.

Seth dropped down and unlike Dean, he didn't start with teasing. He went to town straight away, pressing his tongue against her hard, swirling it around like a whirlwind. She leaned her head up against Roman's chest and closed her eyes as he made her cum so incredible fast.

"I want you sitting on my face," Roman said.

He moved them around fast and suddenly he was under her and she was facing the wall. Dean moved in and sat down where Roman had just been sitting.

"Ride his face, sugar. Ride it so hard that you'll cut off his airways," he said.

He leaned forward and started kissing her up her neck.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked lowly.  
"Yeah," she got out between her moans.  
"Say it, sugar. Please. Say you forgive me," he begged.

She didn't say it. Instead she arched her back and cried out again as Roman made her cum. As her body calmed down again, Dean didn't press further into making her say anything. He just continued placing small kisses on her neck. Roman finally lifted her up and moved away and she was out of Dean's reach. While she got her jeans back on, their friendly chat started up again as if nothing had happened. She sat down, listened and talked, until it was time to move to the female locker room.

"You got this, baby girl!" Roman said as he watched the monitor.

Both women were out on the floor. Emily had just gotten herself up to stand. She took one look down at Charlotte and then moved angrily to the commentator table, starting to throw things off it to clear it.

"That's it, babe!" Seth cheered loudly even though she couldn't hear them from the backstage room they were in. "Put her through it!"  
"That's our girl for sure," Dean chuckled.

Once the table was clear, she turned around to grab Charlotte from the floor, only Charlotte wasn't on the floor anymore. At some point Charlotte had managed to get up while Emily cleared the table and she was met head on with a big boot that sent her straight down. Charlotte grabbed her hair and yanked her up while putting her head between her legs. She was flipped in the air and found herself up on Charlotte's shoulders.

"No, no, no!" Seth yelled.  
"Let's get out there!" Dean said angrily.  
"No! If we interfere, she gets disqualified," Roman said.

Charlotte turned around and slammed Emily down. As she crashed through the table, she rolled around and held her left arm close to her body while she let out a scream of pain.

"Shit! Not that arm!" Dean hissed.  
"It's the one she broke before," Roman said even though they all knew it.

Charlotte pulled Emily off the floor and rolled them both into the ring. Emily tried again. She got one good blow in with her right hand that stunned Charlotte. She reached up to grab Charlotte's head to start her signature knee strikes into her stomach but she couldn't. She couldn't hold on with her left arm and Charlotte's head wasn't locked in. Quickly Charlotte grabbed Emily's legs and she slammed down on her back. She was forced back and found herself in the figure-eight. She had no other choice but to tap.

"Here is your winner and still your women's champion: Charlotte!" JoJo's voice sounded.

Emily was still holding on to her left arm as she moved out in gorilla. The Shield stood waiting but when Roman tried to touch her arm, she flinched and cried out in pain.

"Let's get a doctor to look at it," he said.

They all escorted her through the halls until they reached the doctor.

"You're new. Where's Pete?" Dean asked.  
"He's on his break. I just started. I'm Tim," the doctor said and looked at Emily. "And what do we have here?"  
"My arm," she said.  
"She broke it before," Seth filled the doctor in.  
"Let's have a look," Tim said.

He touched her arm and she cried out several times until he was done.

"Well, good news is that it isn't broken. It is sprained though so I gotta put you out of action for at least three weeks, maybe four, but let's start with three," he said.  
"That's bullshit!" She yelled.  
"Relax, babe," Seth placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm gonna fill out the paper work and call Stephanie but from this second you're off the next three weeks," Tim gave her an apologetic smile.  
"It's not your fault," she sighed. "Damn Charlotte!"

They escorted her back to the locker room where they could already hear several women arguing before moving away again. They were in the main event and as always they would just meet her by the car afterwards again. Only problem was that she wasn't by the car when they were done. Seth tried calling her but she didn't pick up.

"She's still inside," he said as he looked at the app.  
"Then let's go get her," Dean said.

They walked to the female locker room which was dead quiet now. They knocked but no one answered. When they opened the door, the lights were turned off and it seemed abandoned.

"Try calling her again," Roman said anxiously.

Seth tried again and the sound of a ringing phone started from inside the locker room. Roman quickly pushed the door open again and hit the light switch before all three of them barged in there, ready to attack in case someone held her against her will. All they were met with was an empty locker room with her bag on the bench. Dean walked over and pulled out her ringing phone first and the key card to their hotel room second.

"All her stuff is in here," he said.  
"Where is she?" Roman asked.  
"It's one thing that she left her phone behind last night. She wouldn't leave all her stuff," Seth said.  
"Fuck!" Dean growled. "Call Stephanie. Tell her we need to see the surveillance footage of this place."

Ten minutes later they sat in the room Stephanie had used as office and looked through the footage. Of course there wasn't cameras in the locker rooms but all they needed were the cameras from the hallways, especially the camera pointing at the locker room she had been in.

"There we are," Seth said.

They watched themselves escort her to the locker room and then leave once she went inside. They sat through the women coming and going but she stayed inside.

"Here we go," Dean chuckled as Dana suddenly got thrown out of the door.

Alexa and Nia followed, yanking Dana up and pushing her up against the wall. There was no sound on the footage but it was clear they were shouting at her and threatening her. It didn't take many seconds before several women came running out to Dana's aid while others tried watching from the open door and the whole thing quickly died down. Everyone went back inside and five minutes later Dana walked out with her bag in her hand. No sign of Emily still. Dana had been their best bet since they knew the two women were friends. Instead they sat through an entire hour of watching the women until Alexa and Nia left as the last ones. They kept watching until they saw themselves walking up to the locker room in search for her. She had never come out.

"Start making phonecalls!" Dean looked at Stephanie demandingly.  
"To who?" She asked.  
"To everyone who was inside that locker room. Someone has to know what happened," he said.

Stephanie called the women in the order of how they had seen them leave. No one could give out any useful information. With all the fighting and arguing going around, no one had noticed Emily disappear. Some thought she might still be there when they left, others didn't. The only ones who knew for sure she wasn't there were Alexa and Nia since they were the last ones to leave.

"She didn't just leave. She's under contract. You'll sue her if she leaves," Seth said.  
"She's off for three weeks with that injury. As long as she turns up again once the time is up, no one's gonna sue anyone," she said.  
"Fuck!" Dean shouted and kicked the wall.  
"What about the window?" Seth asked.  
"It was closed. I checked when we were in there," Roman answered. "Besides, if she had climbed out of a window, don't you think someone would have noticed?"  
"Right, right," Seth tried calming down. "But where is she then?"  
"Maybe it's a glitch. Yeah, that's it. It's a glitch so the camera didn't catch her leave and she's back at the hotel waiting for us," Dean tried.  
"And her things?" Seth asked.  
"She was messed up with that arm. She wasn't thinking," Dean said.  
"Worth a shot," Roman said.

They drove back to the hotel but of course she wasn't there. Inside the room her things were still left like they were earlier in the day.

"Call our guys back home. Tell them to move into our house in case she comes by," Roman said.  
"Why would she?" Seth asked.  
"Because all she's got right now is the clothes on her back. Do you know any woman who would just up and leave without clothes or shoes?" Roman asked.  
"It makes no sense," Dean whined.  
"I know," Roman said nervously.  
"It makes no fucking sense. We were good again. We fixed it. After my fucking mess last night, we fixed it," Dean looked at his two friends desperately. "Didn't we?"

They all shared worried looks. No one said anything but they were all thinking the same. Either she had left on her own free will or someone had taken her but nothing made sense since she never left the locker room and still she was gone.


	9. Games can be won

What followed after that day was nothing. Silence, darkness, nothing. No one knew where she was and she didn't come forward on her own. When the guys went home, she didn't show her face there either. All her things were still where they had been left right down to the drawing on her desk. She was gone and it was killing them all not knowing anything and going on with their lives as normal.

It wasn't until two and a half weeks later, seventeen days to be exact, that things suddenly changed. They were in the middle of a match against Sheamus, Cesaro and Miz, and Seth had just superkicked Sheamus down and was just about to cover him when a short laugh went through the entire arena. Not just any laugh. Her laugh. Seth turned his back against Sheamus and looked towards Dean and Roman.

"Where is she?" He shouted.

They all looked around frantically but they couldn't spot her anywhere. The silence was back and it seemed like an eternity even though it was only a matter of few seconds. And then her voice suddenly snapped fast.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Seth turned around and was instantly met with a brogue kick that sent him straight down. Before Roman and Dean even figured out what was happening, Sheamus had covered Seth for the three count and his music started playing.

"What the fuck?" Dean shouted.

Roman reached under the bottom rope, pulled Seth out and helped him to stand.

"You good, little brother?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," Seth said as he was catching his breath. "Find her."

They ran up the ramp and started tearing the place apart in search of her. Door after door was forced open, screaming women in one place when they accidently burst in on them being naked, but no matter how many places they searched, they couldn't find her.

"She's out there somewhere," Dean sneered.  
"Probably laughing at us," Roman added.  
"Let's just get in the car and move on to the next city. She's around somewhere. I know you feel her close like I do. We can lure her out," Seth said.

It was three angry men that opened the show next day. They didn't care that they weren't supposed to go out there first thing. As always they did what they wanted to do and no one could stop them. They rolled into the ring with a microphone each, staring around at the audience.

"Someone knows where she is," Dean said angrily.  
"Emily, Emily, Emily," Roman chuckled evilly. "Now, why would you run away like that, girl, just to try and mess with us again last night?"  
"You should know better than anyone there's no escape from us," Seth said.  
"So you took a little vacation. Big deal. Come out here and ask for forgiveness and we can move on," Roman said.

They looked up the ramp for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"We know you're out there somewhere. Watching, waiting, breathing on your own. Are you gonna come in here?" Dean asked.

He started pacing back and forward in the ring in front of Seth and Roman while they all just waited. It felt like a long time as no one spoke for a minute, trying to give her enough time to actually come forward. They seemed to get more and more angry for each second that passed. Finally they couldn't take it anymore.

"There's things you don't do in life. You don't tug on superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind and you don't ever stab us in the back," Roman said.  
"One thing I can't stand, that makes my blood boil, is being ignored even when I yell and scream and beg as loud as I can!" Dean's voice went up high as he couldn't control his anger.

Seth placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to calm them both down, before he looked towards the ramp again.

"You took everything from me! I'm not leaving this ring until you come out here and make me!" He shouted.

A few more seconds passed and then finally someone came out. Just not who they were expecting to see. They were met by Bray's shit eating grin as he walked out together with his family. He stopped on top of the ramp and chuckled as he watched their angry and frustrated faces down in the ring.

"You boys have been naughty," Bray chuckled. "Naughty, naughty, naughty."  
"Where is she?" Dean snapped.  
"Where is who?" Bray looked innocent. "Did you lose your butterfly? Did she spread her wings and fly far away from you?"  
"Cut the bullshit, Bray!" Roman growled. "If you know where she is, tell us."  
"Otherwise we'll just come up there and rip you apart!" Dean shouted.  
"You sure you wanna go to war with me and my family?" Bray asked.  
"We don't fear you!" Seth sneered.

Again Bray's annoying chuckle filled the entire place as he walked back and forward in front of his family for a few seconds before stopping again.

"You have nothing to fear because you have nothing to lose. I mean, there was a time though, wasn't there? A time when you did have something to fight for but what happened? What happened? That love was ripped from you and it has left you now like a fish out of water gasping for air," he said.

The shit eating grin went back on Bray's face and he held out his hand. They hadn't known for sure she would actually be with Bray until that very second when she came walking out, looking confident, walking over to take Bray's hand.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Roman growled.

Bray tilted his head back and let out a roaring laugher. Within a split second the laughter stopped and he pulled her close up against him, his arm now around her waist.

"She still cries for you," he said darkly. "Only difference is that she cries to me."  
"Get... your... hands... off... her!" Seth could barely spit out the word in his anger.

She twisted a little smirk and then turned her head to kiss Bray's cheek, smiling against his skin as she heard the guys growling inside the ring.

"You really wanna join the family?" Seth suddenly looked like a lost child.  
"They'll hurt you," Roman said.  
"Like you did?" Her smile was gone. "I'll take my chances with them."  
"You see, boys, she made her choice and I didn't even have to force her," Bray laughed again.

Bray let go off her and held his hand out again, signaling for them all to leave the ramp. They hadn't even turned around when Dean stopped them.

"No, no, no, that's not how we're gonna play," he said.

They all looked down at the ring again where he stood staring her down.

"See, I think Bray Wyatt wants to play mind games with people who can't handle the volume being turned up just a little bit. He's a manipulator who prays on weak minded people. Unfortunately for Bray Wyatt my mind is a very dangerous place to be," he said.  
"I know just how dangerous you can be, Dean. How dangerous you all can be. I've been inside all of your minds and I came out on the other side. I survived. But you only scratched the surface of mine," she said and pointed to her temple. "And now it's my time to play."

Again Bray's laugh drowned everything after she had said those words. He clearly was backing her up.

"This isn't over!" Dean shouted.  
"No, it has just begun," she said.  
"I've heard enough!" Seth growled.

All three men jumped out of the ring but at the same time the lights went out in the arena. That didn't stop them from trying to find their way up the ramp. When the lights came back on a few seconds later, they were almost up on the top but no one was there. The Wyatt Family was gone along with Emily.

They already knew they wouldn't find them anywhere in the arena but that didn't stop them from kicking down a couple of doors in frustration. At least they now knew she wasn't gone completely but they weren't sure they could trust she was safe with Bray and they were nervous about what she was planning. Bray liked mind games just as much as them but he used other methods and he had more people on his hands and they had no idea what might happen when his twisted mind got together with hers and Bray already had had 17 days to infiltrate her mind.

"I don't believe this," Seth muttered frustrated.  
"Let's take a second and think about it. Backtrack a bit. She disappeared after getting hurt. So let's start with the doctor who looked at her arm," Roman said.

They found doctor Pete and his new intern shortly after but no sign of Tim that had been there that night.

"Where's Tim?" Seth asked.  
"Who?" Pete asked.  
"Tim. That doctor that checked up on Emily almost three weeks ago," Seth continued.  
"Oh, that guy. He was only here that one day. Said it wasn't a job for him after all," Pete said.

They thanked Pete and went back out in the hall, feeling more angry when they slowly started to realize something wasn't right.

"Someone played us," Roman said.  
"Stephanie," Seth sighed.  
"You think she's in on it?" Dean asked.  
"Let's ask her," Roman said.

They barged into Stephanie's office without even knocking. She didn't show any fear at all but they knew she had to be a bit on the edge by seeing their angry faces.

"What's your role in all this?" Seth asked.  
"In what?" She asked innocently.  
"Don't!" Dean slammed his hands down on her desk.  
"Was Tim a real doctor or just some actor you hired?" Roman asked.  
"Tim didn't like the job," she answered.  
"Damn it, Stephanie, stop it!" Seth shouted. "Was Emily even hurt or did she fake it?"

Stephanie held her hands up, ready to come with some explanation, but before she got a word out, Seth snatched the laptop right off the table.

"Hey, that's mine!" She shouted.

She moved forward but Roman stepped in and held her back while Seth quickly scrolled through whatever he was looking for.

"I knew it. No sign of any Tim on the payroll from that day or any days near by," he said.  
"You hired a fucking actor?" Roman grabbed her shoulders tight. "Answer me!"  
"Okay, fine!" She shouted and gave him a look.

He let go off her shoulders but kept standing right up in her face just in case she would try something funny.

"Emily came to me that day and asked for my help in setting up the title match and getting a doctor so she could fake an injury," she said.  
"And where is she now?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.

Dean stepped up next to Roman, looking just as mean as his brother.

"I don't know!" Stephanie raised her voice. "You should know by now Emily is good at keeping the cards close to her body in everything. She apparently wants to play with you and the rest of us are just pawns. She's not gonna let anyone know more than they need to."  
"How did you get her out of the locker room unseen?" Dean asked.  
"That wasn't me. I swear. I only set up the match and hired Tim to play a doctor. What happened besides that had nothing to do with me," she answered.

They nodded and backed away from her before finally turning around to leave her office.

"A word of advice. Don't underestimate..." She started.  
"Bray? We know," Roman cut her off.  
"I was gonna say Emily. Don't underestimate her," she said.  
"I think we know our girl better than anyone," Dean said confidently.  
"You think or you know?" Stephanie asked. "She survived a dangerous game with Punk and she managed to beat him at it. Don't think she can't beat you in this game, whatever the hell it is you think you're playing."  
"She got lucky with Punk. When he walked, he couldn't keep his claws in her while she stayed on the road," Roman said.  
"I know. I was there. I was the one moving her from the hotel room into a safe location that same night when he went home in anger. I knew he would be back in the morning when he realized he had actually left her there," she said.  
"You're looking for a thank you here or what?" Roman asked.  
"No, I don't want any gratitude from you. But I'm warning you. She's got a lot of unresolved feelings still left inside after her time with Punk and you're about to squirm on her hook," she smirked. "Oh wait, you already are. You have been for a long time, haven't you?"

They knew they wouldn't get any further that night so they went along with their original plans and drove to the next city.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Seth asked once they were in the hotel room.  
"Now we wait. If she wants to play, she sure gets to play. We're three players against one," Roman said.  
"She's got Bray and his crew," Dean reminded him.  
"We can take them down if we need to," Roman said.  
"We're gonna get her home, right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah, we're gonna get her home somehow," Seth said.  
"We have to," Roman said. "She might be in control of the game right now but everything can change and you know that games can be won by anybody."


	10. One by one they all fall down

"I slept like crap," Seth sighed over the morning coffee.  
"Me too," Dean nodded.  
"It's not like I slept like a baby ever since she disappeared but tonight was just utterly crap," Seth said.  
"I hear you, brother," Roman sighed. "I say we go to the gym and tire ourselves out completely and then see if we can get a nap in before tonight. We need our strength for whatever's gonna happen."

15 minutes later they stepped out of the elevator and made their way through the lobby. None of them paid attention to the hooded figure that sat in a chair while reading the news paper. It was normal to see people like that even with hoods up or caps on. Not everyone showed their faces to the world.

"Right back pocket, right back pocket," Dana mumbled to herself.

She was standing in the parking lot, watching as The Shield came walking towards their car. She knew she only had one chance and that she had to be fast. Her speed was not an issue. There was a reason she had been asked to do this. Because she could run like a bat out of hell when it was needed. And it was needed right now. When they were close to their car, she ran towards them and slammed into Seth.

"Sorry, Seth, I didn't see you," she quickly said.  
"It's alright, Dana," he said.

She sprinted away again and Seth stared at her for two seconds, something felt off about the whole thing, before reaching his hand back to feel his pockets.

"She took it!" He shouted.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"My key card! She took it!" Seth shouted.

They sprinted towards the hotel before she could get too far away. She had a headstart and as she ran past the hooded figure, she dropped the key card down. The figure kept it hidden behind the news paper, not moving the tiniest bit. Dana continued running, hitting the button to the elevator as she ran past it to get it to the ground floor, and then ran for the stairs. The Shield came sprinting in just in time to see her disappear behind the door.

"There!" Roman shouted.

They sprinted to the stairs and started moving up. Dana was damn fast and was already far up but they knew they eventually would get to her. The hooded figure put down the news paper, stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the second floor. There wasn't much time and she had to move fast.

"Dana!" Seth roared as he took the stairs two at the time.

She actually managed to get all the way to the top before they caught up with her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roman sneered.  
"Cardio," she flashed them a huge smile. "The stairs are perfect for a workout."  
"Give me my key card," Seth demanded.  
"What key card?" She asked.

She held out her arms and they looked down her body. She was wearing running clothes that was tight on her body. No way she could hide anything anywhere. They looked at her surprised, for a second actually wondering if she had been the one who had taken it or if Seth had just dropped it.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Dean suddenly yelled and started moving down the stairs again. "Our room!"

Seth and Roman followed as they all ran down the stairs again. Dean pushed the door open to their floor, anger oozing out of him.

"She's been in our room," he growled as they walked towards the door.  
"How? She wasn't on the stairs," Seth asked.  
"Remember when Jake Roberts was coming back for that one night? Summer was terrified like crazy just by the idea of him bringing the snake," Dean said.  
"Yeah?" Roman asked.  
"She spent three days with Bray and when Jake came, she had the snake around her neck while laughing," Dean said.  
"What are you getting at?" Seth asked.  
"He tamed Summer's fear of snakes in three days. He had three weeks with Emily. She took the elevator," Dean said.

Dean took out his key card and unlocked the door. All three of them entered. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for some papers on the table. Roman walked over and grabbed them.

"Fuck!" He growled. "She knows."

Seth and Dean moved in on either side of him and looked down at the paper on top. It was a screenshot of Roman's netbank with a yellow highlight over one deposit. And not just any deposit. A deposit with Paul Heyman's name as the generous giver. He moved the paper and the next one was a screenshot of Dean's netbank with the same yellow highlight. The third paper was a repeat of the other two just of Seth's netbank. The fourth paper was just a simple note.

 _"Put me on speaker."_

"Huh?" Seth grunted.

Before any of the other two could wonder out loud as well, Seth's phone started ringing. He took it out to see it was a blocked number. He still answered it though and put it on speaker as requested.

"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey boys," she said.  
"Emily," Roman sighed. "Where are you?"  
"Let's not get into that. I'd rather talk about what you just held in your hands," she said.  
"Look, you don't understand," Seth started.  
"Oh, I understand just fine. Punk hired you and Heyman took care of the bill. What was the point of all this? Break me and send me back to him?" She asked angrily.  
"There's more to it than you think. Come here and let's talk," Roman said.  
"Fuck you!" She said.  
"Language!" Seth snapped.

She let out a loud laugh before getting a hold of herself again.

"Or what, Seth?" She challenged.

She waited five seconds but didn't get any answer. She chuckled a little before continuing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're stuck right now but lucky for you, the game's not over. Now, Seth, I want you to be a good little boy and meet me at a bar called Arnold's tonight after the show. Just you. I got eyes on you and if Roman or Dean follows, you get to drink alone," she said.

Seth looked at Roman and Dean and both men nodded.

"Alright, I'll be there," he said.  
"Good boy," she said.  
"Just because you're putting us on the bench tonight, doesn't mean we're backing down," Dean said warningly.  
"Poor Dean. Always thinking that if you just push hard enough and shout louder than everyone else that people actually agrees with you. I thought you were smarter than that," she said.  
"Shut up!" He sneered.  
"Tonight, Seth," she chuckled. "And remember, I'm closer than you think. I'm even watching you right now."

She hung up and they all looked around until Roman moved to the other end of the table where the laptop stood open. He moved the mouse to make the screensaver disappear and the only program that was open was for the laptop's webcam. He chuckled and shook his head as he looked at the little camera built into the screen before shutting it off.

"She got balls," he said as he turned around to look at the other two.

In the room next door she leaned her ear against the wall and heard their heated debate. They weren't mad at each other, just mad at the situation itself. They decided to skip the gym and just stay in the hotel room which also meant that she was trapped next door, not wanting to take a chance at walking by their room until the coast was clear. When they left the for arena that night, she waited 30 minutes and left too.

"Shit, guys, I'm actually nervous," Seth said as they dropped him off.  
"If the place is surrounded with Bray's minions, you get the hell out of there," Dean said.  
"Of course," Seth said.  
"And no matter what she says, you don't turn your phone off. We're keeping track of you," Roman said.

Seth walked through the small streets until he finally found the bar. No sign of anyone outside. He took a deep breath and entered. A few people were in there but only one face he knew. She sat alone at a table, waiting for him, a White Russian in front of herself and a Heineken waiting for him. He breathed out as he walked over and sat down across from her. She was alone. So far, so good.

"How have you been?" She asked.  
"Honestly? I've felt like crap," he answered.  
"Good," she smiled and took a sip of her drink.

He lifted his beer as well and almost downed half of it in one go.

"How did you disappear that day in the locker room?" He asked.  
"I walked out," she answered.  
"Bullshit!" He snapped. "We watched the footage. You never left."  
"You watched the footage?" She laughed. "Yeah, I knew you would. Actually, I did leave. It wasn't a big mystery. Dana pissed off Nia and Alexa to a point where she actually managed to make them toss her out to beat her up in the hallway. Everyone was so focused on watching the fight that I just climbed out of the window unseen and pushed it back in. Dana had her things close to the window and when no one was watching after the fight, she quietly closed it completely again. No one noticed a thing."  
"Really? It was that simple?" He asked surprised.  
"The most simple plans are often the best ones," she smirked.  
"And you weren't hurt?" He just had to hear it from her mouth to be sure.  
"No, I faked it. Some things are just more important than getting a title," she said.  
"Oh, thank fuck," he breathed out. "I hated thinking you were out there alone and hurt on top of it."  
"It almost sounds as if you care about me," she giggled.  
"How can you even doubt that? I care. We all care," he said.

She raised her glass and emptied it and he did the same with his beer, putting it down slowly, shaking his head a bit.

"Wow," he muttered. "Must be lack of sleep that makes it hit that hard.  
"Must be," she said.

He looked over at her, seeing how she was smirking as his vision started to blur.

"What did... you... do?" He got out slowly.  
"He's ready," she said as she took her phone out.  
"Did you...?" He mumbled.  
"Have an open line to Bray all the time?" She finished his question. "Of course."

He felt hands on his arms, pulling him out of the chair.

"Looks like you had way too much, buddy. Let us help you," Bray said.  
"Just a second," she said.

She took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off. She knew the second she turned it off, Dean and Roman would be on their way when they saw him disappear from the app.

"Move fast," she said. "And keep him awake."

Seth felt himself being taken somewhere inside a car. From the car he was dragged inside a building and seated on a chair. Footsteps disappeared and then only the sound of her boots. He could hear her and he could most definately feel her as she sat down on his lap but he couldn't keep his eyes open to actually look at her.

"Babe?" He asked.  
"Ssh, I'm here, Seth," she placed her hand on his cheek. "But I'm scared."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I'm scared Punk might take me away," she answered.

She played on his emotions on purpose, knowing he was in a state where he couldn't tell things apart. No matter what came out of his mouth right now would be the truth.

"We won't let him," he said.  
"But you're working for him," she said.  
"Yeah, but not really," he slurred. "It started like that but things changed."  
"What changed?" She asked.  
"You.. changed..." He was starting to slip away.  
"I didn't change," she said and tapped his cheek. "Stay awake for me, Seth."  
"You changed it all. You changed... us... and the way things were... supposed to be," his voice was so low.  
"And how were things supposed to be?" She asked.  
"He came to us. Told us... you like... told us... you want... he knew... we want... we agreed," his words made no sense.

His head landed on his chest and he was out.

"No, Seth, stay awake! Come on, big boy! I need answers!" She yelled.

She tapped his cheek harder but he didn't respond.

"Damn it!" She shouted out loud.  
"Are you alright?" Bray opened the door and looked at her.  
"Yeah, but he passed out before I got anything out of him," she sighed.  
"Plan B?" He asked.  
"Yep," she grinned.

They got Seth out of the building and moved him to an alley. She stood with his phone in her hands.

"The second I turn this thing back on, they're gonna be here in no time," she said. "Is everything ready?"  
"Luke and Erick are standing ready to execute it," he said.  
"Good, let's get this show on the road then," she said.  
"And you're sure they're gonna play by your rules?" He asked.  
"I say jump, they ask how high," she giggled. "I know these guys. They hate losing so they're gonna play."

She turned on the phone and left it on Seth's stomach.

"Call your boys," she said.

Roman and Dean quickly found Seth once he appeared on the app again. He was still passed out from being drugged but they got him into the car fast.

"We gotta take him to the hospital," Roman said.

He had hardly started the car before Dean's phone rang. It was a blocked number but they both knew who it was.

"Emily!" Dean said as he answered and put it on speaker.  
"How's your boy?" She asked.  
"We're taking him to the hospital as we speak. What did you do to him?" He sneered.  
"The doctors will be able to tell you that but you better get him there fast," she said.

It was a lie. There was nothing in Seth's system to actually hurt him but she needed Roman out of the picture.

"I don't have much time, Dean. If you want me, I'm actually in your room right now. Make Roman drop you off. He can take Seth to the hospital alone," she said.  
"Yeah, right," Roman growled.  
"It's now or never, Dean. You said so yourself this isn't over but if you don't get here alone within ten minutes, I'm ending it all. I'll disappear for good. If that's what you want, stay away," she said.

Dean looked at Roman who nodded back in return.

"No tricks?" Dean asked.  
"There's always tricks but there's also treats," she giggled.  
"You know I can play games too," he warned her.  
"Come here and show me," she said.

Roman turned the car and quickly drove to the hotel.

"Don't eat or drink anything she'll give you," he warned.  
"I'm not stupid," Dean said.  
"Neither is Seth and look at him," Roman pointed to the back seat.  
"Don't worry about me. I can take her," Dean said.

He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping into the hotel room. He reached for the light switch and the room was lit up.

"What the hell?" He asked surprised.

He was staring at a coffin in the middle of the room. Flashbacks to that day he had put her in Undertaker's coffin and he knew this was some sort of revenge. He moved towards it slowly and waited a few seconds before finally opening the lid, not expecting to find anything. To his surprise she stared straight up at him with a grin on her face.

"What the...?" He asked.

Before he could say anything else, a needle went into his neck. Someone else had been in the room and he found himself going numb so fast. Someone grabbed him and held him up while he watched her climb out of the coffin. The person behind him maneuvered him down on his back in the coffin and he found himself face to face with Bray. He should have known.

"Thank you," she said to Bray. "I'll take it from here."

Bray walked away and the door to the room opened and closed. She looked down at Dean again, the same twisted grin back on her face.

"You can see, hear, and feel but you can't move or speak. Isn't this fun?" She giggled. "Well, at least it is for me."

She placed Seth's key card on his stomach and moved her hand to the lid.

"I just want you to feel what it's like when someone else is in complete charge of you. When you can't get away and you have no other choice but to accept it. I know you won't give me any answers no matter what tactic I might use. You're too fucking stubborn. So I'll just leave you like this. If you're lucky Roman and Seth will be home soon but Seth will be out for at least another hour so they might stay in the hospital all that time. Your body will react again in an hour or two," she said.

In his mind he grabbed her and held her down, growling all kinds of things, holding her locked down while showing her he was in charge. In reality he watched as she closed the lid and left him in darkness.

"Dean!" Roman bellowed.

He threw open the lid and pulled Dean's body out of the coffin.

"Talk to me!" He barked.  
"Am... fine..." Dean found his voice again. "Seth?"  
"I'm here," Seth sighed and sat down next to them. "I'm just still dizzy."  
"Can you move?" Roman asked.  
"I can feel my fingers again," Dean answered.  
"How the hell did she manage to get you in there?" Roman asked.  
"Bray," Dean answered.  
"Of course," Seth sighed.  
"How did they manage to get a coffin into the hotel?" Roman couldn't help but chuckle.

Dean felt more of his body and stretched his arms. It hadn't been comfortable to lie in a coffin and all sorts of thoughts had passed through his mind. He hadn't been scared but he could put himself in her position when he had trapped her in the elevator.

"Fuck!" Roman said lowly. "You know what this means."  
"What?" Seth asked.  
"I'm next. She played you two so she's coming for me next," Roman said.  
"She wants answers," Seth said.  
"Maybe it's time we give them to her," Roman sighed.


	11. Don't fight it

With two people with drugs in their systems, Roman was forced to do the driving to the next town. Not that he minded. He just wished he could somehow figure out what her plan was with him because he knew she was coming for him. She had to be. Nothing else would make sense in his mind.

Over night the drugs left Seth and Dean slowly and when the next evening rolled around, they were ready to fight again. And they wanted to fight. Someone had to pay. When Bray, Luke and Erick walked down to the ring, Roman, Seth and Dean stood waiting on top of the stairs, still hidden in the darkness. There was no sign of Emily and that was the only thing holding them back from storming down there. Bray paced around the ring with that shit eating grin on his face before he finally stopped and looked towards the stairs.

"Are you boys gonna keep me waiting all night?" He asked.

With a clear invite thrown out there, they decided to walk out and let themselves be seen. Bray's grin never faded as he saw them standing up there looking so serious and angry.

"Are you gonna come down here? Luke and Erick have been itching for a fight," he said.  
"And you?" Roman asked.  
"I'm glad you ask, Roman. While the others fight, you're coming with me," Bray answered.  
"The fuck he is!" Dean shouted.  
"She told you yesterday, Dean. If you want her to disappear for good, all you have to do is walk away. Or in this case, just say the word. You won't ever see her again," Bray said.  
"Ha, good one!" Seth laughed. "She can't walk because she can't afford the lawsuit."  
"But I can," Bray smirked.  
"You wouldn't!" Dean growled.  
"Yes, I would, and you know I'm a man of my word. I offered the butterfly a way out so she could fly into the sunset but she chose to stay around. At least for now. That might change," Bray said.

Roman, Seth and Dean shared a few looks and then Roman nodded to his two brothers.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.  
"To look at butterflies, of course. Well, just one but I know you're dying to see her," Bray answered.

The three men walked down the stairs and jumped over the barricade.

"Be careful," Seth placed a hand on Roman's back.

Roman nodded again and watched as Seth and Dean rolled into the ring to take on Luke and Erick while he took a deep breath and walked over to Bray. Bray chuckled and started walking up the ramp with Roman next to him. None of them said a word and once they were away from the audience's eyes, Roman turned and opened his mouth. He never got a chance to say anything before someone strong and tall wrapped an arm across his chest from behind and pressed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He knew it was aether and he tried his hardest to hold his breath while fighting against what felt like a monster.

"I don't believe you've met Braun. He's the newest member of the family," Bray chuckled. "Don't fight it, Roman. Take a deep breath and get it over with."

But he did fight it and he lost. He had to take a breath and with that breath he inhaled the aether and he was gone. As if he weighted nothing, Braun swung Roman over his shoulder and started carrying him out of the building.

When Roman woke up, he wasn't sure if he was actually awake or still dreaming. It took a couple of seconds to realize he was in fact awake. He was tied to a soft chair in the front row in a theatre. A little in front of him was the stage and as he looked up, he saw her dancing around. No music. Just her in a flowy white dress but no footwear. He had heard people talk about her having a dancing career when she was younger but she had put that part of her life away when she started wrestling so no one had ever seen her dance. Two things went through his head as he watched her. One, he wished Seth and Dean could be there to see this beautiful creature moving around. And two, he wished he wasn't tied up so he could jump up on the stage and touch her.

"Baby girl," he said softly.

She stopped dancing and looked at him with a little smile on her face.

"Good, you're awake," she said.

She walked over the the edge of the stage and sat down. Her feet was dangling in the air while the dress covered her to a spot between her knees and ankles. He chewed on the corner of his bottom lip as he took in the sight of her sitting there. She looked so innocent.

"You know why you're here," she said.  
"What do you wanna know?" He asked.  
"Everything. For starters, how did you find me in the motel that first night?" She asked.  
"Punk and Heyman followed you there," he answered.

A brief look of anger flashed over her face. She should have known but back then she was so focused on getting away from The Shield that Punk as a key player didn't cross her mind at all.

"Now that you brought him up," she continued. "How did you end up in bed with him?"

He sighed as he watched her. He knew he had to come clean if they ever wanted the smallest chance of her forgiving them.

"Punk isn't stupid but you already know that. He knew that we always had a thing for you so he came to us with a proposal. He gave us a way in. He and Heyman can be so persuading when they first get the ball rolling," he said.  
"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes.

She knew all too well how good Punk and Heyman worked together. She had been on the receiving end one too many times.

"He told us how you like things a bit rough," he continued.  
"A bit rough?" She laughed. "That's the way you wanna put it?"  
"Well, he told us anyway. All of it. Or so we thought. I don't doubt he told us the truth and then some more. He left out certain things," he said.  
"Like?" She asked.  
"Like what he used to do to you," he almost growled at the thought of Punk beating her before continuing. "Like you wanting a safeword."  
"Shouldn't that have been something you figured out on your own?" She asked.  
"He told us you didn't like safewords. That you liked danger. That you wanted the whole fucking thrill of it," he started to sound angry.

He stopped himself before he blew up entirely. He didn't want her to receive the anger that was meant for Punk. He took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"And like the idiots we were, we believed him. We wanted to believe him. It gave us a reason to finally move in on you," he said.

She jumped down from the stage and walked over to him. She lifted her right leg and placed her foot on his shoulder. He leaned his head to the side, rubbing his cheek and stubbles on her soft skin. He had missed the feel of her so much.

"Why?" She asked.  
"Why? Do you really need to ask why?" He turned his head and started kissing her ankle. "It's you, baby girl. It's always been you."  
"No!" She gave his shoulder a hard push with her foot before moving it down to the floor again.

He whimpered a little by the loss of contact with her skin. It had been three weeks without it and those few seconds had not been enough to make up for the time.

"The way you treated me..." She growled.  
"You gotta understand that we didn't know where you stood in all of this. Sometimes we thought you and Punk were back together and other times we didn't. At the end of it we thought you were working together in some sick sexgame and that you just played on our emotions. That drawing you made where you wrote he called all the shots had us convinced," he said.  
"And me screaming in the museum?" She gave him a hard stare.  
"Made us change our opinions again but then you disappeared that night and left your phone. We went to Punk's room to see if you were there. He refused to let us in and barely held the door open while he said that you always were good at acting. We were convinced you were in there when he didn't wanna let us in," he said.

She looked down at the floor and he could see she was taking in everything. He had to come clean with it all before it was too late.

"So when you came home we were already pissed off beyond belief. When you accused Dean of being just like Punk, he finally snapped. But we weren't any better. We let him snap. We watched him snap. And we didn't help you. Instead we joined in. We hurt you too," he said.  
"God damn it, Roman," she mumbled.

She looked up in the ceiling in frustration, trying to get a hold of herself. A couple of deep breaths later she looked back down at him.

"If you thought I was in Punk's room, why didn't you just push him out of the way or break down the door?" She asked.  
"Because that would have been the end of it all. If we had found you in there, it would all have stopped. We wouldn't have you anymore," tears started showing in his eyes. "And by the end of the day that's all we ever wanted. You."  
"And you still lost me," she said.

A little evil smile appeared on her face. The innocence she had held minutes before was gone. Her smile wasn't even making her look mean or angry. It just made her look broken. They had broken her. Punk had broken her. They were no better than him. She had been right that night when she shouted that at Dean.

"When you disappeared, we went to Fandango," he said.  
"Fandango? Why?" She asked.  
"To ask him what was right and what was wrong. We knew Punk didn't have you when he lost his shit in front of us when he found out we had lost you. No, Fandango told us the truth. He told us that most of the things Punk had said was right but not all. Like the whole safeword thing. God, we were so stupid. And the fact that you love being held down but you hate being tied down. We messed up that last night, didn't we?" He sighed.  
"Badly," she said.

He nodded and swallowed, knowing his voice was close to cracking.

"Come home, baby girl. Please. Let's start over. Let us do right by you and be what you deserve," he begged.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because we love you. We fucking love you," he answered.  
"Stop it!" She hissed.  
"But it's the truth. Since that day you walked into the company, no other woman has ever been able to compare to you. We all love you so much. Come home. Let us be everything you need. We'll be your fucking slaves, anything you want," he begged again.

She wrapped a hand around his throat and stared him down. She wasn't choking him but she put enough force on his throat to get her point across. He leaned back as good as he could, allowing her to do whatever she wanted, and she climbed up on his lap. The feeling of her straddling him made him instantly hard. He knew she felt it but he didn't care. He wanted her to know just what she did to him.

"Come home," he said lowly.  
"And then what? You'll throw me down and take turns again?" She asked as she leaned in close.  
"If you want. And we know you want that. But things will be different. We will do it right this time. You'll set up any rules you want and we will follow them," he said.

She moved her hand from his throat to his hair, yanking his head back with force. His entire throat was exposed and she leaned in to lick up over his Adam's apple. He swallowed hard by the feeling of her tongue. She let go off his hair and he slowly leaned his head forward again, leaning in to kiss her neck. For a second she let down her guards and allowed him, moaning softly as she felt his lips on her skin.

"Untie me, baby girl. I'll pull up that dress, lift you up and fuck you up against the stage until you cum so hard you pass out," he sank his teeth into her flesh, making her moan louder. "Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you? Just let yourself be fucked to pieces by me before taking you home to Seth and Dean and have them do it all over to you."  
"Stop it," she whispered.  
"I know you feel what you're doing to me. I know you feel my dick pushing against you right now. And I know you want me inside you. When are you gonna stop this silly game and let us win?" He asked.

It all went so fast and he let out a loud whine of frustration when his body suddenly felt cold as she jumped off his lap and took a step backwards.

"Let you win?" She snarled angrily. "You still don't get it!"  
"Get what?" He asked.  
"Everything!" She rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, Roman! Fuck you, fuck Seth and fuck Dean! Fuck you all!"  
"Emily?" He asked.  
"No!" She cut him off. "You wanna win this game? Fine, go ahead and try. But what are you gonna do once you find out that I'm no longer on the board? That you didn't just pass me on your way to the finish line but you knocked me off entirely?"  
"I don't get what you're trying to say," he said.  
"Clearly," she frowned. "But that's not my problem. Not anymore. Now, don't fight it."  
"Fight what?" He asked.

A cloth covered his mouth and nose just like earlier and of course he tried fighting it again. He didn't wanna pass out because he knew it would mean she would no longer be there when he woke up. He looked at her desperately as he tried struggling against the ropes and holding his breath. She just stood there, no expression on her face as all, as she watched him fall back into darkness.

When Seth and Dean had made it back to their locker room after beating Luke and Erick, they had found a note telling them to go back to their hotel room. They had waited anxiously for a couple of hours but finally there was a knock on the door. Seth ran over and pulled it open just to have Roman's body fall backwards into the room. Someone had seated him up against the door, knocked and disappeared.

"Shit! Roman!" Seth shouted.

Dean ran over and both men dragged their fallen brother inside.

"Come on, big dog, wake up!" Seth shouted and tapped Roman's cheek.

Dean ran to the bathroom and came running back a few seconds later with a glass of water in his hands. He threw it down on Roman's face and the big man twitched and mumbled profanities.

"Oh, thank fuck!" Seth breathed out.  
"Roman, are you with us?" Dean sank down on the other side of Roman.  
"I think so," Roman said and opened his eyes. "Damn, it's bright in here."  
"Yeah, you're back at the hotel," Dean chuckled.  
"What happened?" Seth asked.  
"She can dance," Roman said dreamingly.  
"I think he's still half out," Dean muttered.  
"No," Roman said.

He pushed himself up to sit, moving towards the wall to lean his back up against it. A big smile appeared on his face as he looked at Seth and Dean.

"She can dance. You won't believe how beautiful she looks when she's dancing," he said.  
"She took you dancing?" Dean asked.  
"No, not like that. She took me to the theatre," Roman answered.  
"Great! We get drugged but you go and see a show," Dean said annoyingly.  
"Shut up, Dean," Seth cut him off. "Tell us everything from the beginning, Roman."


	12. Beautiful wings

She didn't show up next day in the arena. Officially she was back on paper but she had no match. When someone came back from injury, it was custom that the person would walk out to challenge someone. She didn't. And no one challenged her since the word still hadn't gotten around that she was officially back.

So they did the next best thing. They waited for Bray and his family. Only they never showed up either. Frustration sent the three Shield guys in to beat down Sheamus and Cesaro three on two. They didn't care. They just needed to work their anger out of their systems.

They drove straight to the next town, the final town and the final show before having four days off. Four days they didn't even look forward to. If they didn't find her this day, they wouldn't see her for four long days. The thought alone made them drive in agonising silence, neither of the men wanting to say it out loud. If they did, it would become true. It would become reality. They didn't wanna face reality, not yet. There was still time as little as it was. They refused to roll over and face defeat until the actual second they had to.

They made their way to the arena in good time that afternoon, hoping they somehow could get ahead of it all. She was bound to be around somewhere and maybe Bray would smuggle her in early before anyone else arrived. They walked to their signed locker room and were surprised by the face they were greeted with as they entered. There he was, sitting on a bench, with that shit eating grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Dean ran to him and yanked him up by his shirt.  
"You wanna hurt me, Dean?" Bray chuckled.  
"I wanna kill you!" Dean shouted.  
"Lay one finger on me and you'll never know where she is," Bray said.  
"Dean, let go," Roman placed a hand over one of Dean's wrist.

Dean didn't want to but he knew he had to. He clenched his fists for a few more seconds before finally letting out a loud growl and pushing Bray away.

"Where is she?" Seth asked.  
"She's around," Bray answered and smirked. "For now."  
"If you hurt her..." Roman started.  
"Hurt her? I've done nothing but help her and be kind to her. Something that you should have done," Bray sneered, finally letting a touch of anger come out.  
"So what's your deal? You want her all to yourself? You hope to make her see what bad guys we are and then steal her away?" Seth asked angrily.  
"No, Seth, nothing like that. Butterfly is special. She needs to be treated right. I've grown to love her but not like you may think. She's like a sister or even a daughter to me," Bray answered.

That came as a surprise. Here they thought they would actually have to battle Bray for her but nothing could be further from the truth. He was ready to battle for her but not in a way they had expected.

"So what do you want?" Roman asked a bit dumbfounded.  
"She cried last night. Again. She cries almost every night, thinking no one hears her after she goes to sleep. She talks in her sleep too. Saying things that would both put smiles on your faces and bring tears to your eyes," Bray said.  
"I don't follow," Dean said.  
"That's the problem with you three. You don't understand what she wants you to," Bray said.  
"So why doesn't she just tell us what she wants?" Seth sighed.  
"Because you should already know. It's simple. If you don't feel that way on your own, nothing you say or do, no threat and no amount or force will ever make you get her back truly," Bray said.

The three men looked at each other, trying to figure out the riddle behind Bray's words. Roman sighed as he realized it really was simple. They had been so far inside their own heads that they failed to see what was inside hers.

"She doesn't want to play against us. She wants to play alongside of us," he said.  
"Bingo!" Bray grinned again.  
"What? She wants to be a part of The Shield?" Dean asked.  
"Yes and no," Roman said.  
"She doesn't wanna be a part of our group in there but she wants to be a part of us," Seth said.  
"So far we've been forcing our ideas on her, trying to call the shots everytime. We never listened," Roman said.  
"She doesn't want out," Seth said.  
"She wants in. All the way," Dean finally caught on as well.  
"She wants to be our equal," Roman said.

Bray laughed out loud and nodded frantically while clapping his hands together.

"Finally!" He laughed.  
"Worst part is that we always saw her like that or even as better than us. Punk got into our heads," Dean sighed.  
"So pull him out again," Bray said.  
"We made a deal," Seth looked ashamed.  
"So? She already knows everything. Roman was kind enough to share the facts. Now you just need to convince her to move past it," Bray said.  
"How?" Roman asked.  
"Well, boys, that's up to you to figure out but somehow you gotta find a way to show her you actually got her back rather than just wanting to get her on her back," Bray chuckled at his own silly joke.

He moved across the room but stopped as he reached the door. He looked over his shoulder, not landing his eyes on any of them, just wanting to make sure they were watching him.

"Don't go chasing her down these halls before the show. The chase is over. Find another way," he said.  
"So she's actually here?" Seth asked.  
"Gentlemen," Bray tipped his head and left without answered the question.

They watched as the door closed and the man they would have considered an enemy just 30 minutes earlier was gone.

"She's here," Roman smiled.  
"Let's bring her home tonight, boys," Dean smiled too.

The show started and the first two matches went down fast and without problems. After the second match she suddenly appeared, walking down the ramp alone and unprotected. It would have been easy to move in and the guys ran to their position on top of the stairs but stayed hidden in the darkness as many times before. They watched as she rolled into the ring and looked around.

"I'm back," she said singingly. "But you already knew that. But I'm back for good, ready to fight and entertain you all."

She got the crowd reaction everyone always hoped for. A loud amount of cheers.

"I know you're waiting for me to call out someone but I wanna do things differently. I've had a lot on my mind for a long time and that has left me no room to actually bitch with the other women backstage so I don't really have beef with anyone. So instead I'll lay it out like this. If anyone out there wants to take me on, well, bring it on," she said.

Ten long seconds passed and then Punk's music started. He walked in with a smirk on his face and wasted no time with taking in cheers or boos. He just walked straight down the ramp towards the ring and towards her. Even though she felt scared, she refused to back down. This man had held her body prisoner first and then her mind for a longer time and she wasn't gonna let him anymore.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.  
"Taking your challenge," he answered.  
"I was referring to the female locker room," she said.  
"I don't care," he said.  
"So that's it? You wanna throw punches at me?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah. That and so much more. And who's gonna stop me? You? No, you just take it like the little bitch you are and maybe, just maybe, I'll stop before I break any bones," he said darkly.

He slapped her and she turned her head while dropping her jaw. She had expected a punch or a kick but not a fucking slap.

"I am however gonna break your face. No man will ever want you once I'm done," he said.  
"Really, Punk? You slap like that? And you call me a little bitch," she said provokingly.

He started grinning and then another slap to her other cheek. This time she didn't waste any time but slapped him right back. She knew it would piss him off and she found herself backed up in the corner quicker than ever with his hands around her throat, slowly squeezing the air out of her.

"Don't worry, bitch, I'm not gonna choke you out. At least not yet. When your world starts to go black, I'll stop, but I'll make damn sure you'll feel everything I'm gonna do to you afterwards. Every punch, every kick, every time my knife will slice down that pretty face of yours," he said.

She knew which knife he talked about. She had seen it many times and been threatened with it just as many times but he had never used it on her. Somehow she had no doubts today would be the day it would happen. She had slapped him back, something she had never done before. She knew it wouldn't go unpunished.

 _Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta... Shield_

He let go off her and walked backwards with a smirk on his face. They both looked towards the stairs as Roman, Seth and Dean came walking down, looking mean as always. The jumped over the barricade, rolled inside the ring and placed themselves in the middle so that Punk and Emily couldn't reach each other. The crowd was going crazy, not knowing who they were actually out there to protect or hurt, and even Emily had her doubts while Punk seemed convinced they were there for him.

"Boys, you don't have to. I got this," he said.  
"Yeah, we do," Roman said.  
"Punk, man," Dean grinned. "There was a time where we almost called you a friend. Almost. You didn't quite get there."

Dean started bouncing on the spot as he always did when he was getting amped up.

"Who am I kidding?" He suddenly started chuckling before his entire face went dark. "Friendship was never even in consideration."  
"Guys?" Punk looked nervous for the first time.  
"You used us and part of us always knew but you used us in the wrong way," Seth said.  
"You come out here talking about breaking her bones and slicing up her face. Nah-ah, man," Roman said.  
"What is this about?" Punk took a hesitent step backwards.  
"I think Dean can put it into words best," Seth smirked.  
"No one..." Dean growled before shouting out the rest. "...hurts our girl!"

He leaped forward, crashing into Punk's stomach, sending both men straight down. Blow after blow was delivered to Punk's face, anger boiling more and more for each drop of blood Dean could pull from Punk's face.

"Dean!" Seth shouted.  
"Right, right," Dean moved away from Punk. "You're gonna have some fun too."

Seth and Roman moved in to stand on each side of Punk, stomping down on any part of his body they could hit, hoping he would wake up next day with one entire big bruise covering him from neck to toes.

"Guys!" Dean was the one shouting this time.

They stopped and looked at him and he was smiling while turning his head to look at Emily.

"Get him up!" Seth barked.

Roman and Seth grabbed an arm each and yanked Punk up to his knees.

"You wanna break a bone or two, babe?" Seth asked.  
"I'd rather cut off his dick," she answered.  
"You want me to go get a meat cleaver?" Dean asked.  
"Dean? Seriously?" Roman laughed.  
"What? You can't deny it's fucking hot picturing her with a cleaver in her hand," Dean said.  
"Yes, I can, because I can also imagine her trying to use it on us," Roman was still laughing.  
"Uh!" Seth grabbed his balls with his free hand as he imagined that scenario.  
"Relax, I'm not gonna cut anything of anyone," she said. "However, I am gonna do this."

She took a step forward a superkicked Punk straight in the face. He tumbled backwards out of Seth and Roman's hands and landed on his back.

"Holy fuck! I didn't think he could bleed anymore," Dean laughed.  
"I think it's safe to say you broke his nose," Seth said.  
"And half his teeth," Dean added.  
"Good job, baby girl," Roman put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Just one last thing now."

He stepped to the side while Seth and Dean grabbed Punk and yanked him up to stand. Roman tilted backwards and let out a massive roar before Punk was being placed on his shoulders by Seth and Dean. A loud thud was heard as Punk came crashing down hard.

"Let that be a warning to you," Roman said.  
"You don't ever touch her again!" Dean shouted.

They rolled out of the ring and looked up at her. The anger in their eyes had disappeared and instead they looked remorseful.

"You coming, sugar?" Dean asked.  
"You're actually asking?" She asked.  
"Yeah, no more of Punk's bullshit. We're doing things right if you'll let us," Roman said.  
"If you'll still have us," Dean whispered and bit his lip.  
"Maybe," she twisted a little teasing smile.  
"We're going home tonight. We'd like for you to come home with us," Seth reached out his hand.  
"Home?" She asked.  
"It's your home too," Seth said, shaking his hand a bit. "You're gonna leave me hanging looking like a fool? I deserve it, I know that, but I really want you to take my hand and come with us. Please, babe."

There wasn't much rabid dog over any of their faces as they stood there looking up at her with hopeful eyes. If anything they looked more like lost puppies. She couldn't push them away anymore. They finally seemed to get it. She walked over, stepped through the ropes, took Seth's hand and allowed him to help her down. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head down in her hair.

"I love you," he said. "We should have been honest from the beginning."

As they walked through the hallway, Bray was leaning up against a wall as usual, undoubtedly learning more truths about everyone than anyone cared for him to know. He grinned at them all but focused his eyes on her.

"Your wings are looking good, butterfly," he said.

She moved in to hug him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Bray," she said.  
"Don't be a stranger," he said.  
"I won't," she promised.  
"And if they give you any shit again, you come see me. Good old Bray got your back. Always," he said.

Normal talk filled the car as they drove home. It wasn't until Seth parked in the driveway and turned off the engine that everything seemed to change. For a few seconds no one spoke and then Dean turned around in the passenger seat and looked at her.

"I love you, sugar. I don't say that to a lot of people and those few I do tell don't get to hear it often. I just need you to know that I do even though I might not say it enough. I'll show you everyday though," he said.  
"We all will," Roman pulled her close in the back seat. "I love you, baby girl. I'll be sure to tell you way too many times each day to earn up for the times Dean leaves it out."  
"You're so corny," Dean rolled his eyes.  
"And Seth?" She asked.  
"Don't ever doubt my love for you. If you're ever in any doubt about anything when it comes to us, don't hesitate to come talk to us. Just like we won't leave you out anymore," Seth said.  
"Talk," Roman nodded. "We need to talk."  
"About what?" She asked.  
"About rules," Dean grinned.  
"And a safeword," Roman added.  
"Unless you don't want us to be rough and use force anymore," Seth found her eyes in the rear view mirror.  
"I didn't say that," she quickly said.

The statement earned her three chuckles and some dirty looks.

"Right, rules. No tying me down," she said.  
"Learned that the hard way," Dean said contritely.  
"Feel free to hold me down all you want and even be three against one like you used to. That I love," she said.  
"Yeah, I remember how wet you got in no time," Roman bit down on her shoulder with a chuckle.  
"No beating unless it's a good ass spanking," she said.  
"I'm on that job," Seth quickly said.  
"Hey!" Dean hit Seth over the back of his head. "Share like a good boy."

This time it was her chuckling and getting a dirty look in her eyes.

"And you know, just test the waters. As much as I love to play it rough, I also need those normal boring love making sections that you've also brought to the table," she said.  
"Sections," Roman laughed. "We'll love you alright, baby girl, just the way you want it and deserve it."  
"And safeword?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know. Taxi maybe?" She let it out as a question.  
"Don't ask. Just pick a random word that none of us would ever use during sex," Seth said.  
"Okay, taxi then. I don't wanna go back to the old one since that has bad memories to it," she said.

She felt Roman take her hand and squeeze tight. Just that statement alone could make him angry. It didn't take many brain cells to fill out the missing parts. She felt the anger boiling from the two front seats as well.

"Okay, we're good here, right?" She tried lightening the mood.  
"Yes, let's get inside," Seth said.

They all stepped out of the car and the guys went to the trunk to get all of their bags. She took a few steps away, looking up at the house, then out in the darkness before moving her eyes back to them. Why not use their anger for something good now that she had the chance? It had been three long and very dry weeks and she was feeling the old yearning burning in her mind. The thought alone already had her wet and she knew it was only gonna get worse from there. Why wait till they got inside?

"Hey guys!" She called.

All three of them looked over at her.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.  
"How far do you think I can get away before you catch me?" She asked.  
"You wanna leave us again already?" Seth couldn't believe it.

She licked her lips and twisted a little smirk before turning around and started running out in the darkness. It didn't take more than one second for the guys to catch up on her idea and sprint after her. They caught up with her quickly and tackled her down on the grass, careful not to actually hurt her as she fell. She struggled the best she could but Roman captured her arms and held them down while Seth and Dean grabbed a leg each. Seth's hand quickly travelled down her jeans and into her panties.

"Already so fucking wet. You're a horny little one, aren't you?" He put on a menacing tone for the act, knowing it didn't actually scare her.  
"We're gonna have so much fun with this one," Dean said.

He opened her jeans and yanked them down far enough for Seth to be able to move his hand freely which he quickly took advantage of and started thrusting two fingers inside her. Dean ripped her panties off so he and Roman could better watch.

"One more, Seth," Roman begged. "Fill her up to a point where she feels like ripping."

A third finger was added and she whimpered loudly while her walls contracted around Seth's fingers.

"She is ready to be fucked hard," Seth said.  
"So fuck her!" Roman demanded.

Seth grinned at his brother before pulling his fingers out and yanking her jeans off her entirely. He was fast between her legs, breaking the zipper on his own jeans as he was too eager to get them down to his knees. He thrust into her, feeling like he was back in heaven, thrusting as hard as he could. Dean pushed her top up and managed to get her out of it and her bra with Roman's help. His teeth found her nipple while Roman held her down again. It didn't take long for Seth to fuck her into her first orgasm, crying out in pleasure to three satisfied smirks, and Seth's own orgasm followed shortly after.

"Fuck, that's some high class pussy!" He panted as he pulled out.

Dean laid down on his back, opened his jeans and pushed them down.

"Get her on top of me," he said.

Seth and Roman grabbed her and forced her down to straddle Dean, holding her in place while he grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her fast.

"Come on, pretty girl!" He hissed and slapped her ass. "Fucking cum on my dick!"

She did a minute later as he continued to thrust over the right spot, never once slowing down. He dug his nails into her ass cheeks and growled out loud as he came too.

"I knew it," he chuckled. "You fucking love this dick."

Strong hands grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off Dean. She was placed down on all four next to him and her knees had barely hit the grass before Roman thrust into her from behind. Dean still laid on his back, grinning up at her, reaching up to grab her hair and pull her head closer, watching her as Roman made her cum a third time.

"That's my girl," Roman sighed as he pulled out.  
"Our girl," Seth corrected.

Dean pulled her down to rest on his arm while they all caught their breaths.

"How about I run you a bath while those two cook?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.  
"You're gonna clean me too?" She asked.  
"If you'll let me," she could feel him smirk against her head.  
"Clean, not fuck," she giggled.  
"I can do both," he laughed.

Seth placed a soft kick to Dean's thigh and shook his head.

"What do you want to eat, baby girl?" Roman asked.  
"Anything that involves pasta," she answered.  
"That's doable," Seth said.

Roman reached his hands down and helped her up from the grass. Seth gathered her clothes while Dean got up as well. Once he was up, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Can I just say it's fucking hot when you ride my dick like that?" He said.  
"I didn't ride anything. Those two held me still while you fucked the shit out of me," she said.  
"Still fucking hot. Would you by any chance be up for a double team at some point?" He turned his head to look at Seth and Roman who suddenly seemed very interested in knowing that answer.  
"We've already done that before," she said.  
"I'm not talking about using your mouth," he moved his arm down to let a finger run over the entrance to her ass.  
"Oh!" She finally understood.  
"Yeah, big oh!" He chuckled.  
"Not in a rough sexgame like that. That would go under the normal boring love making sections I mentioned earlier," she said.  
"Yeah, because it doesn't get more normal or boring than to stuff you with two dicks at the same time," Seth laughed.  
"If you laugh, you get to watch while I play with the other two," she shot him a look.  
"You wouldn't!" He sounded heartbroken.  
"Watch me," she stuck out her tongue.

He quickly yanked her away from Dean and grabbed her jaw.

"Give me that tongue," he said before kissing her.

She moaned softly as Roman grabbed her ass while Seth was still kissing her. He finally broke the kiss but kept a grip on her jaw.

"So, double team is a yes. Tonight?" He smirked.  
"If you're good," she said.  
"I'll be fucking good," he promised and laughed. "I'll cook the best pasta you've ever had and then move in for the dessert."  
"But first, I promised her a bath," Dean pulled her over in his arms again.

Seth and Roman both planted their hands in their sides as they gave Dean a hard look. She on the other hand just giggled.

"Is it always gonna be like this? You three fighting over me?" She asked.  
"Yes," Roman chuckled.  
"Bath, sugar," Dean leaned down to nibble on her earlobe." Then food and lots of sex."  
"I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?" She asked.  
"Nope," Dean grinned.  
"You're not getting any sleep the next four days," Seth laughed.


End file.
